Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses
by Zoomalfoy
Summary: REPRISE. Draco Malfoy est depuis bientôt un an le bras droit de Lord Voldemort. Un soir alors que son maître lui a donné un mois de repos Harry Potter sonne à sa porte. Il est gravement blessé et semble n’avoir qu’un souhait : Mourir.SLASH
1. Prologue

* * *

Titre : Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. 

Base : Tous les tomes de Ryry Popote !!!

Auteur : Zoo, c'est à dire moi. [_Pas possible !! Vaudrais mieux quand même !!_]

Disclaimer : Alors voilà la partie la plus aimé des pauvres auteurs que nous sommes et qui consiste à dire que rien ne nous appartiens, que tout est à cette chère JKR et que nous ne faisons pas de sousous sur le dos de ses adorables personnages !! Personnellement je pense que Draquinouchet-mamoûr serait plus heureux s'il m'appartenait mais que voulez-vous, la vie est dure !!

Résumer du chef d'œuvre [Comment ça l'auteur si croit trop ?! Mais pas du tout enfin !!!] : Draco Malfoy est depuis bientôt un an le bras droit de Lord Voldemort. Un soir alors que son maître lui a donné un mois de repos Harry Potter sonne à sa porte. Il est gravement blessé et semble n'avoir qu'un souhait : Mourir. Future slash.

Note de l'auteur : [_Elle vient de s'enfuir de l'asile où elle était, il est donc normal qu'elle paresse cinglé._]

Mouahahahahahah !!! J'ai enfin trouvé une idée de Slash Draquichou vs Ryrounet !! Je suis trop forte !! Ahahahahahahah !!! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !! Voici le prologue !!!

Bonne lecture, review et vive les Teletubbies !! [_Vous posez pas de questions !! Elle est malade !! _Tait toi conscience !! _La preuve : Elle parle avec sa conscience !!_]

Petite légende : L'auteur a l'habitude de s'incruster dans le texte. Quand elle le fait, elle met des []. Et tout ce qui est entre [] et en _italique_ est la pauvre conscience de cette cinglée d'auteur !! Donc si tout d'un coup vous voyez des [] c'est l'auteur qui tape la converse soit à elle-même, soit à sa conscience, soit au persos !! Faut pas s'inquiéter !!

Pour les parties du **texte** qui apparaisse en _italique_ il s'agit des pensées des persos !!

* * *

Prologue :

Dans les profondeurs de la lande écossaise se dressait un château aux allures fantomatique. Une seule pièce de cette demeure était allumer et cette lueur la rendait encore plus effrayante. On était en automne et la température était glaciale. Derrière les vitres du salon le vent mugissait, les bourrasques les faisaient vibrer dans un bruit de grincement particulièrement crispant. Le ciel menaçait de se déchirer pour laisser éclater l'orage qu'il se préparait.

Rassemblés autour de l'immense cheminer, les mangemorts tentaient tant bien que mal de se réchauffer. Ils faisaient tous partis de l'élite et composaient l'armée appeler décisive. Ils devaient être une cinquantaine, on y retrouvait Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini, Sévérus Rogue, Lucius Malfoy et bien entendu Draco Malfoy.

Celui-ci se tenait à l'écart des autres et au coté du seul fauteuil qui se tenait dans la salle. Voldemort assis confortablement dans le siège jaugeais son meilleur élément du regard. Grand, bien battit, aux muscles finement taillés avec un visage froid, distant, sur lequel aucuns sentiments n'apparaissaient jamais et des yeux aussi glacé que le cœur : Il était le plus bel homme qu'y lui avait été donné de rencontrer. Ça allait faire un an qu'il l'avait pris pour bras droit et ne l'avait jamais regretté.

Un sifflement sourd provenant du sol tira le seigneur des ténèbres de sa contemplation. Nagini qui se trouvait lover aux pieds de son maître, comme tout bon animal de compagnie qui se respecte, avait cru bon de lui rappeler qu'il avait quelque chose à dire à cet humain flegmatique et distant. Voldemort acquiesça et se tourna à nouveau vers le beau mangemort. Draco qui avait sursauté en entendant le sifflement regardait à présent son seigneur attendant ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Le lord pris enfin la parole de sa voix aiguë et grinçante :

« Il est temps, petit Dragon, de prendre du repos. Je t'accorde un mois. Pendant ce temps réfléchit aux stratèges, aux plans que tu me soumettras à ton retour. Ne reviens pas avant ce mois. Je ne veux pas que tu participe à l'attaque de Sainte Mangouste. »

Draco avait écouté l'ordre sans sourciller et s'il avait été surpris, il ne le laissa pas paraître.

« Bien maître. » Il s'inclina profondément et quitta les lieus laissant le seigneur expliquer le plan qu'il avait lui-même mis en place pour prendre Ste Mangouste.

* * *

Draco Malfoy de retour chez lui, commença par nourrir le petit chat qu'il avait adopté peu de temps auparavant. Après avoir s'être occuper du félin il s'intéressa enfin à sa maison.

C'était une belle maison située dans une des banlieues de Londres. Les quatre pièces qui la composait étaient toujours tiré aux quatre épingles. La propretée et l'ordre régnait ce qui paraissait plutôt bizarre quand l'on savait que le jeune homme habitait seul. Draco s'était occupé lui-même de la décoration et avait choisi un thème pour chacune des pièces.

Le salon était la réplique exacte d'un salon japonais avec des portes coulissantes en papier de riz, un sol recouvert d'une moquette de bambou et des petits poufs parsemer un peu partout.

La salle à manger était fait dans les traditions françaises. Tous les meubles (vaisselier, table, chaise, buffet...) était des Louis XV d'époque. Des tentures rouges, brodées –aux files d'or- de fleur de lys, décoraient les murs. Une épaisse moquette s'étalait au sol, elle avait la couleur du sang.

La chambre d'ami était basée sur la mer. Un lit double prenait une bonne partie de la place. Il portait un couvre lit sorcier qui représentait la mer, de temps en temps une tempête éclatait et l'on voyait les vagues se déchaînées. Les murs étaient peints avec un beau bleu layette et la moquette faisait un rappelle de couleur avec son bleu légèrement plus foncé. Quelques aquarelles décoraient les murs. Toutes évoquaient la mer.

Pour sa propre chambre le blond avait puisé dans son cœur. Les murs étaient peints de la même couleur que la chambre d'ami mais le plafond n'avait pas échappé aux coups de pinceaux. Il était lui aussi peint et arborait une multitude de nuage blanc qui glissaient allègrement sur sa surface. Dans un coin de la pièce le jeune homme avait installé son bureau en bois de rose. Un beau parquet ciré brillait au sol. Quelques tableaux représentant une forêt luxuriante décoraient la chambre. L'un d'eux représentait une splendide cascade qui brillait au soleil tandis qu'un autre montait une licorne avec son petit. Une petite table de nuit tout en cristal trônait au coté d'un majestueux lit à deux places. Comme lampe de chevet une fée magique voletait au-dessus de la table.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard alors que le jeune homme de 23 ans s'apprêtait à prendre un bon bain, la sonnette de la porte d'entrer retenti. Se demandant qui pouvait bien lui rendre une visite à une heure aussi tardive, Malfoy junior alla ouvrir.

Sur le pas de la porte c'est un Harry Potter épuisé et blesser qu'il trouva. Il se tenait contre le mur et eu juste le temps de murmurer « Malfoy » avant de s'écrouler au sol.

* * *

A suivre !!

Zoo est contente car elle a réussi à écrire son prologue en moins de cinq heures !!

Je pense faire au plus 10 chapitre en comptant le prologue !!

J'espère que cela vous a plut : Si oui vous cliquez sur le petit bouton sur lequel il est inscrit « Go » et vous me le dite. Si non vous cliquez quand même sur le petit bouton et vous me dite pourquoi.

Bye, Zoo.


	2. Tout envoyer en l'air

Pour le disclamer et tout le reste aller voir le prologue !! [_T'es vraiment flémarde quand même !! Et en plus t'es une gamine : A ton âge tirer la langue !!_ Qu'est ce qu'il a mon âge ?! J'ai pas encore 16 ans j'te signale ! C'est dans 4 mois environs mon aniv !! J'ai le temps !]

Note de l'auteur :

Bijour ou bissoir tout le monde !! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai récolté 19 reviews avec mon petit prologue !! Merci à toutes !!!! [Essuie une petite larme : le coup de l'émotion. _T'en fait pas un peu trop là ? :/_ Mais tu ne peux pas te taire ! Tu casse tout mon effet !!] RAR à la fin !!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre un : Tout envoyer en l'air. (Kyo)

Draco eu un mal fou à transporter le brun dans la chambre d'ami. Il dut, au bout de quelque instant, lui lancer un sort de lévitation pour le trimbaler sans aggraver sa blessure et un autre sort pour empêcher le sang de couler. [Veut pas tacher sa moquette !]

Lorsqu'il l'eu, enfin, déposé sur le lit, il s'empressa de lui retirer sa chemise [Je vous vois toutes venir avec vos pensées lubriques. _T'es sur que tu parles pas pour toi là ? Je te vois bien baver sur Malfoy_ ! Pas du tout et puis on ne l'appelle pas Malfoy mais Draquinout-mamoûr !! _Le cas est désespéré !_] qui était tachée de sang et la jeta un peu plus loin.

« Merde, ne pu s'empêcher de murmurer l'ancien serpentard. »

Le torse du Survivant était salement amoché. Une grande entaille, qui partait de sa clavicule gauche pour finir tout près de son aine droite, le lui barrait. La plaie n'était pas jolie à regarder [_ça n'a jamais été beau à voir !! _No comment.]: Le sang qui s'en échappait était plus noir que rouge ce qui prouvait qu'elle avait été faite à l'aide de magie noir.

Le blond soupira : Jamais il n'avait imaginé sauver la vie de Harry Potter. Mais étant un apprenti Médicomage il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner à son triste sort. Il passa donc environ deux jours au chevet du jeune blessé qui ne cessait de délirer et de répéter le prénom « Zoé ». Puis son état se stabilisa mais il restait dans sommeil comateux. Draco qui était totalement épuisé par sa garde décida d'aller se relaxer un peu.

* * *

Tout en prenant son bain Malfoy se posait des questions.

_Pourquoi est-il venu me voir moi ? Il devait savoir que j'habitais là, puisqu'il a prononcé mon nom. Quelle idée d'aller se jeter dans les bras d'un mangemort alors que l'on est blessé ! Qu'avait-il en tête ? Et puis il n'arrêtait pas de crier le prénom Zoé dans son délire... Hum beaucoup de questions aucunes réponses et pour l'instant il ne peut pas me les donner._

Draco tout en poussant un soupire –Il trouvait d'ailleurs que deux en trois jour faisait beaucoup : Il avait sa réputation à tenir que diable- commença à se laver. Peut être qu'au fond de lui, la visite de Potter le réjouissait. Cela faisait quoi, quatre ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Et malgré sa blessure et la fatigue visible sur son visage le petit Dragon avait pu remarquer que l'ex Griffondor c'était nettement amélioré : Il avait laissé tomber ses horribles lunettes qui gâchaient la beauté de ses yeux émeraude, ses traits s'étaient durcis et avaient pris en maturité, sa musculature s'était développée et son torse était bien galbé, agréable au regard, malgré la cicatrice qui le décorait à présent. Il avait aussi une belle peau mate, doré qui était douce au toucher. Ses cheveux, toujours aussi indomptables avaient poussés, ils lui arrivaient maintenant aux épaules et cela lui donnait un petit coté sauvage. On était loin de cet être chétif et maigrichon qu'il était lors de son entrer à Poudlard.

Le blondinet, qui avait pris conscience de ses préférences sexuelles à l'âge de 15 ans, aurait menti en disant que le beau brun qui se trouvait dans la chambre en face de la sienne ne lui donnait pas envie. Cela faisait d'ailleurs plusieurs années déjà que son regard c'était arrêté sur le séduisant et virile Griffondor qu'était Potter. Bien sur personne n'était au courant de ses penchants. Son père l'aurait tué, ses amis –males- lui auraient sauté dessus et Pansy n'aurait pas cessé de le harceler en lui répétant qu'elle le remettrait dans le droit chemin. Pff, comme s'il avait envie d'être « sauvé ». Il n'y avait que le lord qui savait. Il ne lui avait pas jeté la pierre, il avait dit qu'il ne comprenait pas mais qu'il acceptait et cela avait beaucoup aidé Draco.

Il sortit de la baignoire de marbre et saisis une des épaisses et moelleuses serviettes vert bouteille qui se trouvait sur le présentoir à ses cotés. Il aimait bien sa salle de bain : Grande et spacieuse, elle était dans les tons vert Serpentard. Une belle baignoire en marbre vert clair, du carrelage vert émeraude avec de complexe dessin argenté et un superbe miroir au contour argent qui trônait sur un des murs vert composait la pièce. [Contente Diane23 ?! ;D] L'ambiance de cette salle était agréable et relaxante.

Après s'être séché et habillé, le mangemort décida d'aller voir l'état de son patient. Il ouvrit la porte doucement, la referma avec autant de délicatesse et se planta devant le lit où reposait le brun.

Deux émeraudes le fixaient et avant d'avoir eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Harry murmura douloureusement :

« Je suis mort ? »

* * *

Un lointain bruit d'eau parvient à Harry dans sa léthargie. Lentement, il ouvrit les paupières. Il les referma presque instantanément : La lumière vive qu'il y avait dans la pièce agressait ses pauvres yeux. Après maints essais, il réussit à les ouvrir. Sa tête lui faisait mal, tous ses muscles étaient engourdis et une vive douleur lui traversa le torse lorsqu'il essaya de se redresser. Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller qui se trouvait sous sa tête et laissa échapper un sanglot. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Chez Malfoy ? Mais pour qu'elles raisons le blond l'aurait gardé chez lui ? Il était le bras droit de Voldemort non ?! Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir livré au Lord ? Pourquoi l'avoir soigné, l'avoir maintenu en vie ? Il ne voulait pas vivre, pas sans elles...

Rageusement il regarda la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il grimaça : La chambre ressemblait à une présentation de catalogue. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le couvre lit qui le recouvrait. Les vagues se balançaient dans une cadence infernale et l'écume s'écrasait douloureusement sur un rocher. Le visage un peut vert, Harry s'obligea à détourner le regard de cette houle enragée : Il commençait à avoir le mal de mer.

Puis il vit la porte s'ouvrir lentement : Le jeune blond entra resplendissant de beauté. Il avait revêtu un pull moulant vert avec un col en V et un pantalon en cuir noir tout aussi moulant que son haut. Ses cheveux, encore humide du bain qu'il venait de prendre, retombaient avec grâce sur son beau visage toujours aussi froid.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant la beauté naturelle que possédait son ennemi. Il plongea ses deux émeraudes dans les lacs glacés de Malfoy et se rendit compte qu'il les avait bleu-gris orage et pas bleue pâle comme il l'avait cru si longtemps.

Quand sa Némésis se plaça en face de lui il demanda dans un murmure :

« Je suis mort ? » Le ton utilisé était plus ironique qu'autre chose.

Un ange passa.

Le visage du Survivant était déformé par la colère. Draco, lui, le dévisageait. La question que lui avait posée le brun l'avait énormément perturbé et les interrogations se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Se fut Potter qui se décida, enfin, à prendre la parole. Il voyait bien que le blond était trop choqué pour parler.

Alors qu'il aurait voulu crier, hurler, il ne put que murmurer difficilement mais le ton qu'il utilisa glaça le mangemort sur place.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu soigné ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir livrer à Voldemort ? Tu voulais pouvoir te foutre de la gueule du « Survivant » ! C'est clair que Celui-qui-a-pour-destin-de-suprimer-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom se rendant chez le bras droit de ce dernier en connaissance de cause et blessé, qui plus est, est risible. Que veux-tu les temps sont dur. Il marqua une pause puis reprit dans un souffle : Je ne veux plus survivre, pas après ce qui s'est passé. »

Draco le jaugea. Le teint pâle, les traits fatigués : Harry Potter n'avait plus envie de se battre.

« Si toi tu envoie tout en l'air que va devenir le monde. Enfin je pense que « Zoé » doit être une bonne raison de tout laisser tomber. Répondit le dragon avec un ton froid et traitant.

A l'énonciation du prénom féminin l'attention du Griffit redoubla.

« Tu la connais ? »

Malfoy eu un mouvement d'agacement.

« Bien sur que non ! Tu as crié plusieurs fois ce prénom dans ton délire. Expliqua t-il avec patience tout en se disant : _Depuis quand je suis patient moi ? Surtout avec Potter..._

- Si tu la connaissais, tu lui aurais sûrement sauté dessus. Répliqua Harry sur un ton de défi.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport et puis-je suis Gay Potter. Déclara Malfoy tout en pensant : _Mais pourquoi je lui dis ça moi ?_

- Je me moque pas mal que tu sois content. Tu n'es qu'un baiseur Malfoy, rien d'autre. »

Le dragon dévisagea Harry. Soit il se moquait de lui, soit il était vraiment con. A priori il fallait choisir la deuxième solution : Le visage de Potter était trop sérieux pour que celui-ci joue la comédie.

« Tu n'as vraiment aucun vocabulaire. Je t'ai dit que j'étais Gay G.A.Y pas gaie G.A.I.E. En d'autre terme je suis homo Potter et les filles ne m'intéresse pas.

Le Survivant resta la bouche grande ouverte pendant 5 minute. Puis il arriva à reconnecter son cerveau.

« Tu... Tu aime les hommes ? Questionna t-il hésitant.

- Ça te pose un problème ? Demanda agressivement le concerner.

- Non, ça ne me regard pas. Je suis venu chez toi pour que tu me conduises à ton maître pas pour que tu me dises tes penchants au lit. »

Bizarrement Draco fut ravie qu'Harry accepte son homosexualité mais son cœur se fit beaucoup plus lourd quand celui-ci lui déclara que ça ne le regardait pas. Puis il sortit de ses pensées et se rendit compte que le brun attendait qu'il réplique.

« Désolé Potter mais je suis au repos. Un mois de repos et mois sans contact avec mon maître. Aucune exception, même pas pour toi. Tu vas devoir rester là jusqu'à ce que mon « mois » soit fini. Comme tu la dis plutôt : « La vie est dure. » Répliqua l'ex Serpentard avec un ton glacial.

- Tu veux dire que le dernier mois de ma vie je vais le passer avec toi ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule ? La rage qu'il ne pouvait exprimer par la voix orale était parfaitement lisible sur son visage ainsi que la consternation qu'il éprouvait.

- Si ça ne te plaît pas tu peux toujours te suicider. Je t'accorde que c'est beaucoup moins glorieux que de périre sous la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Susurra de sa voix traitante le dragon en allant ouvrire la fenêtre. »

Le visage haineux du brun se ferma.

« Je ne peux pas. Lâcha t-il.

- Tu ne peux pas quoi ? Demanda Draco en se retournant vers lui.

- Me suicider. Je ne peux même pas mettre moi-même fin à mes jours. Il n'y que Lui ou la magie noire qui puisse le faire. Je serais déjà mort sinon, crois-moi. Sa voix était remplie de lassitude, d'amertume... »

Draco hocha la tête.

« T'inquiète pas, tu ne me verras que le matin et le soir. Je vais en cour pendant le reste de la journée. Dit le blond calmement.

- Des cours ? Questionna Harry étonné.

- De Médicomage.

- Ils acceptent les mangemorts ? Cracha acidement le Survivant.

- Non. Lord Voldemort m'a spécialement « engagé » un guérisseur pour que je puisse continuer à étudier. Gentille attention, non ? »

La grimace qui déformait le visage de son ennemi lui prouva que l'attention était « gentille ».

« Personne n'acceptera de se faire soigner par un mangemort. Siffla Le Survivant avec hargne et dégoût.

- Peut-être. Mais sur les champs de bataille les gens n'ont pas vraiment le choix. Répliqua le peroxydé en s'approchant du lit de son « hôte ». Son ton de voix était insondable.

- Tu soigne des Aurors ? S'écria t-il avec toute la force qu'il pouvait avoir. »

Le Dragon lui lança un regard inqualifiable et souleva les couettes qui le recouvraient. Harry laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

« Je vérifie tes pansements Potter. Je ne vais pas t'agresser. Expliqua le jeune homme avec agacement.

- Ne-Me-Touche-Pas ! Siffla Harry appuyant bien sur chaque mot.

- Désolé mais je ne peux laisser mourir un bel homme devant mes yeux, même s'il s'agit du Survivant. Riposta le mangemort en plissant les yeux comme un prédateur devant une proie.

- Ne pose pas tes salles pas sur moi. Reprit Harry tremblant de colère.

- Donne-moi une bonne raison de le faire. Déclara alors Malfoy.

- ... Tu étais au courant de l'attaque à Ste Mangouste ? Demanda Potter après quelque instant de réflexion.

- Bien sûr c'est moi qui l'ai organisé mais j'ai eu interdiction d'y participer. De toute façon je n'aurais pas bougé : Je n'aime pas attaquer les blessés, c'est lâche et contre mes principes d'apprenti médicomage. Répondit Draco se demandant où voulait en venir le Griffondor.

- Ça me suffit. Tu l'as ta raison : Je refuse que celui qui est responsable de mon état actuel me soigne. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Malfoy décela des sanglots dans la voix dure et hargneuse de l'ancien Griffondor et décida de ne pas insister. Il songea cependant qu'il ne pleurait pas devant lui et que son chagrin dépassait de loin les larmes.

« Je respecte ta raison. Déclara t-il comme pour mettre fin à la conversation.

Il s'approcha de la tête du brun, se pencha juste au-dessus de son oreille et lui murmura sensuellement :

« Tu es le premier Auror que je soigne et je peux te dire que le spectacle était loin d'être déplaisant. Bonne journée Potter. »

Et il sorti de la pièce prenant soin d'échapper à la colère qu'il avait provoquer mais laissant quand même un plateau de nourriture et d'eau à son « protégé ».

* * *

vilà le 1° chapitre !! J'espère qu'il vous a autant plut que le premier !! [_Tu rêve de recevoir plein de reviews comme pour le prologue avoue !_ Quel auteur ne serait pas content de recevoir des reviews par millier, tu peux me le dire ? _Tu marque un point ! J'avoue que moi aussi j'étais flattée quand j'ai vu toutes les belles reviews ! Je suis quand même ta conscience. _Alors tais-toi !]

Gros kissou, big merchi et place au RAR :

Ornaluca : Coucou à toi ô première revieweuse !! Je suis vraiment ravie que mon prologue te plaise autant !! Tu viens de lire la suite et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle ta plus autan que le début !! Gros merci, grosse bise. Zoo.

Diane23 : Intéressant ? Tu vas pouvoir me le dire après ce premier chapitre ! J'attends ton jugement avec impatience ! ;) Pour les pièces : je ne vais pas mettre la description de toute la maison dès le premier chapitre ! Et puis-je ne considère pas la salle de bain comme une pièce car elle est obligatoirement présente dans une maison ou un appartement contrairement au nombre de pièce qui lui varie. J'espère que la description de celle si t'as plut car elle t'est tout particulièrement dédié lol ! Un énorme merci et pleins de gros zibous ! Zoo.

Sassy : Merci pour tes félicitations ma chère : Je suis très flattée. ;) Je serais ravie que ce premier chapitre te plaise ! Tu aimes les fics avec Ryry blesser ? Moi je t'avouerais ne pas avoir disserter le sujet lol ! Désoler mais ce fic ne sera en rien SM lol ! Le rating est seulement de Pg-13 ! Merci pour tes encouragements et gros poutou ! Zoo.

Azalea-Maxwell : Désolé mais tu ne sais toujours pas ce qui est arrivé à Ryry ! Dans le prochain chapitre sûrement ! La suite t'as quand même plut ? Merchiii et plein de bonne chose ! Zoo.

Bergeaud : Mimi !! Ma petite puce à moi !! T'inquiètes : J'ai pété un gros câble !! Et oui je l'ai fait et non je ne suis pas tomber sur la tête ma pucinette à moi ! Je suis quand même ravie que tu aimes mon prologue !! Désoler mimi mais ça serait beaucoup trop compliquer de caser un Draquinouchet/Hermy !! Encore désoler ma puce !! Gros bisous bien baveux et un immense merci !! Zoo.

YunaFab : J'espère ne pas avoir trop mis de temps pour ce chapitre mais j'étais parti et l'on est rester plus longtemps que prévu ! Les descriptions ! Oui je me suis bien amuser à les faire !! Ô mais elle sont là justement pour mettre un peu de suspense ;D !! Contente que mon style te plaise !:D Merchii et zibous !! Zoo.

Juliepotter : Eh bien un gros merci ;D !! Zoo.

Lexy-Kun : Sfff [Siffle de félicitation !!] Dis donc qu'elle belle analyse de Draco ! J'en suis toute retournée ! Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi au sujet d'Harry ! Dit t'as pas un don pour l'analyse toi ? [Regard suspicieux de l'auteur.] Mon histoire tien la route !! Zoo contente !! Zais pas compris ! Tu veux un Draco/Hermione ou pas !? De toute façon je ne peux pas en mettre un ça compliquerait trop le tout ! Désolé !! Je serais ravie que ce premier chapitre te plaise autant que le premier !! Merci pour ta patience Lol !! Bise et bigest Merchiii !! ;) Zoo.

Miniluce : Salut !! Super bien écrit !! Ô la la merchiii !! Tu me fais rougir !! ## - ## ! Eh oui le prologue est un peu... cour ! Mais c'est un Prologue !! ;) Je pense que ce chapitre là est quand même assez long ! T'inquiètes, je continus ! Pour les parutions : je pense publier le dimanche une semaine sur deux. Ça me laisse le temps d'écrire et de taper mes autres fics ! Merci pour ton message d'encouragement et big kiss ! Zoo. Ps : Si tu me mets ton mail je suppose que c'est pour que je te prévienne de la parution d'un nouveau chapitre. S'est ça ?

Pithy : Merchii !! Je ne t'en veux pas pour la review !! Mon Pc me fait la même chose assez souvent ! [Pc : Plante Constamment ou Petit Con ! Anne Roumanof.] J'espère que cette « petite suite » ta plut ! Re-mirci et Zibous !! Zoo. Ps : Voir la réponse juste au-dessus !

Princesse Magique : Voilà la suite votre altesse lol ! [_Son cas est désespéré !TToTT_] Zoo.

myncat : Contente que tu aimes :). J'ai pas dis que Drac était gentil !! Et une maison de 4 pièces suffit largement à un homme seul ! Bien sur qu'il a une cuisine mais je n'ai décri que les pièces et je ne considère pas la cuisine comme une pièce ! Pour les elfes : Attend ! Je ne vais pas tout mettre dès le prologue ! Tu verras plus tard que sa maison ne respire ni la lumière ni la joie de vivre ! Gros kissou et big merci !! Zoo.

Liam Ann : Vilà la suite en espérant qu'elle t'est plus ! Zoo.

Hayden : Merchiii !!!! ;D !! Alors tes cens ne ton pas trompé ? lol ! La suite t'as autant plus que le début ? Je l'espère :) !! Mirciii et zibou ! Zoo.

Mirrabella : Contente qu'elle te plaise ! Valà la suite tant attendue ! lol ! Un gros poutou et un énorme merci ! Zoo.

Talim : Eh bien j'espère que tu la trouves toujours intéressante ! [Non c'est pas toi, c'est vraiment un long mot ! ;)] Merci de trouvé que j'écris bien !! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! :D !! Merci beaucoup ! Gros kissous ! Zoo.

Clau1 : Oui s'est alarmant mais tu as vu qu'il avait ses raisons ! T'inquiètes, je ne lâche pas !! Merci ça me fait très plaisir et pleins de bonne chose à toi ! Zoo.

Al : Donc en faite, tu veux que je raconte ma live ! Désolé Pucinette mais il y a personne à Boulogne ! Tout le monde est parti ! Didi est en Finlande, Mimi à Malte et Popau en auvergne ! Ch'uis abandonné de tous !! TTTToTTTT ! OUOIN OUOIN !! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir ht kel que chose !! Je me suis acheté trois manga : Lawfull drug et Please save my earth 1 et 2 ! C'est très bien !! Dit moi : c'est pas gai à Vancouver ! Et la fille qui a fait une tentative de suicide est morte ? En plus il faut que tu tombe sur le mec le plus mignon de Dawson ! Bien sur tu n'avais pas d'appareille photo sur toi à ce moment là ?! Personne ne m'a corrigé comme tu l'as si bien remarqué ! Mais t'inquiète j'ai trouvé une betta-lectrice ! Je ne vais pas te surcharger quand même ! Bon je te laisse et te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite des vacances !! Big kiss ! Zoo.

Skaï Blue: Voilà la suite ! Ouhai !! Je suis pas la seule à être une évadée !! Bienvenu copine !! :D Je sais c'est dur d'avoir une conscience qui débloque : Soupir ! [_Tu crois que c'est facile d'être la conscience d'une cinglée ? _Ben non pourquoi ? (Regard innocent) _Je laisse tombé ! Perso je te plains Gigi !_] Au faite ravie de faire votre connaissance vous trois ! Enfin pour l'instant je ne connais que Skaï Blue et Gigi ! Merci beaucoup pour cette review elle ma bien fait rire ! [_Oui merci !!_] Gros kiss. Zoo.

Enfin fini!! À dans deux semaine !

Zoo.


	3. C'est pas juste

* * *

Disclaimer : Persos pas n'a moi sauf Zoé et l'elfe qui sont ïƒ£ Zoo alors pô touche ! Ah et l'histoire de Blanche Neige appartient à ses auteurs ainsi qu'à Disney !

Note-de-la-cinglée-que-je-suis : [_Elle avoue être folle ! Miracle !_ Bien sûr que je suis folle et fière de l'être !_ Je retire ce que je viens de dire ! --_]

Ceci est donc le chapitre deux de mon petit bébé ! Je sais, je suis folle ! Ça a été dit juste en haut. Je vous remercie toutes et tous pour vos belles reviews : Elles m'on fait très plaisirs ! 14 pour le 1 chapitre je suis comblée ! Je ne vous répondrais pas aujourd'hui mais la prochaine fois car je suis épuisée et que la rentrée ma sciée ! Je tiens aussi à remercier ceux qui on reviewer mon O-S Draco/Harry ! Je peux aussi vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera très long et que vous ferez connaissance avec Zoé ! Voilà j'ai fini mon blabla :

Bonne rentré à tous et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre deux : C'est pas juste. (Kyo)

Peut de temps après le départ de Malfoy un elfe de maison entra dans la chambre qu'occupais Harry. Il devait avoir la taille d'un enfant de 6 ans. Sur sa tête trônaient des oreilles dignes de Bug's Bunny et ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux des poissons lorsqu'ils étaient chez le poissonnier.

La créature s'approcha du lit du convalescent en sautillant et s'arrêta juste devant lui. Il s'inclina alors profondément et commença à parler :

« Juste avant de partir le jeune maître à donner des ordres à Grognon. Grognon à pour tache d'assister Harry Potter, monsieur, dans ses journées de repos, couina l'elfe la tête toujours baissée. »

Harry observait l'étrange créature puis quelque chose lui sauta à la figure : Le prénom de l'esclave.

« Comment as-tu dit que tu t'appelais ? Demanda Potter histoire de confirmer ce qu'il avait cru entendre.

- Grognon monsieur Harry Potter, monsieur. C'est le jeune maître qui ma donner ce prénom monsieur. C'est le nom d'un des sept nains de Blanche Neige et le jeune maître a dit à Grognon que c'était son préférer parmi les sept Harry Potter, monsieur.

Le Survivant avait la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités, et un filet de bave commençait à couler le long de son menton. Puis il éclata de rire.

Ce n'était pas possible, non il devait rêver. Draco Malfoy, le bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres, descendant d'une grande famille de mangemort connaissait le conte moldu Blanche Neige et les sept Nains et avait même appelé son elfe de maison par le prénom de son nain préférer. À croire que la blessure qu'on lui avait infligée avait aussi atteint son cerveau. Potter n'eu put rire que dix seconde, car passer ce temps son corps lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas en état de rire comme un bossu.

« Le jeune maître a aussi dit à Grognon qu'il y avait des conditions pour que Grognon s'occupe d'Harry Potter.

- Laisse moi deviner : Je ne dois poser aucune question sur les mangemorts, Voldemort etc etc, ricana Harry à la créature qui le fixait de ses yeux gluants.

- Le maître n'a jamais rien dit à Grognon au sujet du seigneur des ténèbres. Le jeune maître a dit à Grognon que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour lui, couina l'elfe.

- Je reconnais bien là Draco Malfoy, siffla le Survivant. Le lâche par excellence. »

La créature magique secoua vivement la tête faisant se balancer ses longues oreilles.

« Non, non. Le jeune maître n'a rien dit à Grognon pour protéger Grognon. Le jeune maître n'est en rien un lâche, il a sauvé Grognon quand il avait 5 ans et Grognon lui sera reconnaissant à vie. »

Harry dévisagea l'elfe comme si celui-ci venait de lui déclarer avec le plus grand sérieux que Malfoy était un saint béni des dieux.

_Mon Dieu, Draco Malfoy avec une auréole : On aura tout vu._

« Les conditions que le jeune maître à donner à Grognon sont les suivantes :

Grognon doit faire tout ce qu'Harry Potter, monsieur, lui demande de faire.

Il devra éviter de mentionner le prénom féminin commençant par un Z et finissant par un é.

Et enfin il devra appeler Harry Potter, Monsieur, comme il le désire, reprit Grognon en dictant intelligiblement les ordres de son maître.

- Mais ce ne sont pas des consignes ça ! S'étonna le brun.

- Comment Harry Potter, monsieur, veut-il que je l'appelle, demanda le petit être, ignorant superbement la remarque du convalescent.

- Appelle-moi Harry, souri le jeune homme. »

Grognon eu un hoquet de surprise.

« Grognon ne peut se permettre autant de familiarité avec l'hôte de son maître, s'écria t-il de sa voix couinante.

- N'oublis pas les consignes de ton maître. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas qu'il se fâche contre toi ? Répliqua Potter d'une voix lasse.

- Grognon ne peut se permettre de désobéir à son cher maître qui à déjà tant fait pour lui ! Il a même permis à Grognon de faire partie de la SALE. »

En entendant ses mots le Griffondor cru qu'il allait finalement mourir étouffé. Draco Malfoy avait permis à son elfe de maison de faire partie de la société de défense de ses mêmes créatures tout en sachant parfaitement qu'Hermione Granger-Wesleay en était l'instigatrice ! Décidément il fallait croire que son cerveau était autrement endommagé et il commençait à craindre pour sa santé mentale.

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par Grognon qui lui déclara qu'il devait changer ses pansements. Harry se laissa faire sans la moindre résistance.

* * *

Lorsque Draco rentra chez lui d'une humeur morose il fut surpris d'entendre de la musique. Le son était fort et il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était de l'anglais ou une autre langue. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et entra dans la chambre d'ami avec violence.

« Potter éteins moi ce bordel, hurla t-il pour être sûr de se faire entendre. »

Il était obligé de mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles pour protéger ses tympans. La musique assez rythmée lui donnait mal à la tête. Tout d'un coup le bruit cessa et le Dragon pu retirer ses mains de ses oreilles et enfin se concentrer sur son ennemi.

« Non mais ça va pas de mettre la musique aussi fort ? Ragea t-il en fixant le convalescent assit sur un fauteuil recouvert d'un plaide carriolé d'orange, de violet et de rouge. Et puis comment as-tu fais pour mettre de la musique ici ? »

Potter le regardait dans les yeux.

« Premièrement : La musique n'était pas forte. C'est toi qui es fragile. Deuxièmement : J'ai demandé à Grognon de passer chez moi pour me ramener des affaires. »

Draco lança un regard suspicieux à l'ex Griffondor : Il y avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait.

Harry, lui, attendait avec impatience la réaction du blond. Mais une réaction sur quoi ?

Malfoy remarqua enfin ce qui clochait. Il n'avait jamais vu le fauteuil dans lequel le Survivant était assis. Son regard fit alors le tour de la pièce et il se rendit compte avec horreur que la décoration avait totalement changé.

Les murs étaient désormais recouverts d'une belle peinture orangée. De beaux rideaux rouge bordeaux se trouvait à chaque extrémité de la grande fenêtre que possédait la chambre. Au sol la moquette avait disparu remplacé par un beau parquet ciré et chatoyant. Sur l'un des murs une grande bibliothèque étalait un nombre incroyable de livres, BD et mangas –ainsi qu'une énorme chaîne stéréo et une bonne dizaine de CD. [Le rêve quoi !!] Alors que les autres étaient décorés de dizaine de Photos qui représentaient : Harry avec ses amis. Harry riant avec une jeune fille. Harry et cette même jeune fille en plein duel. Hermione et Ron à leur mariage... Près du lit une petite commode en ébène trônait majestueusement supportant sur son haut une multitude de cadre. Le couvre lit lui-même avait été changé : Il était à présent rouge orangé avec des motifs jaune vif. Draco remarqua aussi des étagères qui croulaient sous les bibelots de tous genres.

Le blond resta là à regarder la chambre. Il se surprit à penser que l'ambiance y était à présent chaleureuse. Potter voyant que son ennemi était trop... choqué pour parler, pris alors la parole.

« J'aurais bien gardé l'autre couvre lit : Je le trouvais. Mais il me donnait le mal de mer et puis il ne s'accordait pas avec le reste de la chambre, déclara t-il posément.

- Qui t-as permis de toucher à la décoration ? Siffla alors le jeune blond.

- Tu as dit à Grognon de faire ce que je voulais. Je lui ai donc demandé d'aller chez moi avec une liste de chose à ramener et puis il m'a aidé à réorganiser la pièce en fonction des nouveaux éléments. Pour tout dire, je suis plutôt fière du résulta, répondit tout simplement le Survivant avec, dans les yeux, une lueur de défi. Au faite Malfoy, je ne savais pas que Blanche neige et les sept nains était ton histoire préférée ! Tu rêves d'être le beau prince aux collants blanc qui vas réveiller sa belle d'un baisé ?! Excuse-moi de te ramener sur terre mais Blanche neige est une fille et pas un homme, alors à moins de la travestir ton plan tombe à l'eau, railla Potter un sourire méchant sur les lèvres !! »

Les yeux du dragon se plissèrent jusqu'à ne devenir que deux fentes.

« Blanche neige est bien mon conte préféré mais je t'avouerais ne pas aimer la sorcière de Disney. Quant à réveiller mon **beau **par un doux baiser, il s'agit en effet d'un fantasme encore non réalisé à ce jour. Mais je ne perde pas espoir et puis, je te ferais remarquer qu'avec tes cheveux noirs et tes lèvres rouges tu ferais parfaitement l'affaire. Ah ! bien sûr tu n'as pas le teint blanc mais cela ne me gène pas outre mesure alors fais attention. Répliqua t-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Pour la chambre tu peux la laisser comme cela mais tu as intérêt à mettre la musique à un volume convenable. »

Et sur ses mots il se dirigea vers la porte. Il allait la refermer quand il lui sembla avoir oublier quelque chose. Il se retourna alors vers Harry –qui avait la bouche ouverte depuis la réplique de Malfoy- et déclara sur un ton mystérieux :

« Les apparences sont trompeuses Potter, surtout dans ma famille alors fais bien attention. »

* * *

Deux jours passèrent.

Draco partait à ses cours vers neuf heures et revenait généralement pour dix-huit heures.

Pendant ce temps Harry lisait, écoutait de la musique et re-décorait la maison qu'il avait déclarée sans âme. Il avait déjà refait le salon et s'attaquait à la salle à manger. Malfoy ne disait rien mais avait totalement refusé qu'il touche à sa chambre.

L'état de Potter était maintenant sans inquiétude. Celui-ci remarchait difficilement mais il remarchait. Le blond, lui, tenait sa promesse et ne le touchait pas. Il se contentait de vérifier la cicatrisation de la plaie lorsque Grognon changeait les pansements.

« T'as vraiment pas de chance Potter : Après le front tu te retrouve avec une balafre sur le torse, aimait ricaner le dragon. Et Harry répondait du tac au tac :

- Qu'elle importance Malfoy puisque je vais mourir dans peu de temps ! Et puis avoue que malgré la cicatrise, tu aimes bien lorgner mon torse ! Hétéro ou gay tu es ce que j'ai toujours pensé : un baiseur. Et Draco répliquait simplement :

- J'avoue que j'aimerais bien faire autre chose que me contenter de le lorgner comme tu dis si bien. Sais-tu que tu es appétissant Potter ?! Et arrête de me parler de baiser sinon je sens que je ne vais plus retenir et je vais me jeter sur toi. Après avoir déclarer cela il se régalait des rougeurs qui s'étalaient sur les joues du convalescent.

- Tu as beau t'être amélioré en réplique Potter, tu n'arriveras jamais à me battre ! Et je vois que malgré le temps, tu es rester prude.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir l'habitude de me faire draguer par un mec ! Ripostait rageusement le concerner. »

Et le combat verbal pouvait durer des heures !

* * *

Le soir du deuxième jours, alors qu'Harry prenais une douche dans la salle de bain du bas, la sonnerie retentit. Trois coups forts suivis de deux coups plus faibles. Malfoy alla ouvrir la porte et invita le visiteur à entrer.

« Entre Severus ! »

« Bonsoir Draco. Je sais que je devais venir plus tôt mais s'étais impossible, répondit le professeur de potion que se dirigea directement vers le salon.

- Pas grave. Je suis content que tu sois là : Je vais enfin savoir la raison de l'avancement de l'attaque de Ste mangouste ! »

Rogue qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la parte du living se retourna brusquement pour regarder son ex-élève dans les yeux.

« Comment es-tu au courant ?

- Oh t'inquiètes, tu vas bientôt le savoir et je pris le ciel pour que tu ne nous fasses pas une attaque ! »

Severus leva les sourcils en signe d'interrogation et entra enfin dans la pièce.

Il stoppa immédiatement. La salle autre fois vide et froide était à présent accueillante et remplis. Il y avait toujours la moquette de bambou et les petits poufs. Mais il y avait aussi de grands fauteuils recouverts d'un beau tissu beige crème, une belle bibliothèque remplit de livre de toute sorte, des étagères aux murs remplis de bibelots et une cheminer ou brûlait un feu magique. Il se trouvait aussi des sellettes. Elles portaient des vases en porcelaine chinoise, chacun contenant un beau bouquet de fleurs et de feuillages séchés. Comme dernière touche, des calligraphies encadrées par de simple cadre noir décoraient les murs. Toutes représentaient des signes japonais ou chinois peints à l'encre de chine sur du papier de riz.

Draco, qui était plus qu'amuser par l'étonnement de son ex-professeur, proposa à ce dernier de s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils alors que lui-même prenait place en face de la cheminée.

« La décoration actuelle est bien plus chaude et accueillante que l'ancienne.

- No comment. Alors ? Qu'elles sont les nouvelles ? Demanda le blond en fixant les flammes qui dansaient follement dans la cheminée.

- Les nouvelles sont mauvaises. Je n'ai pas pu contacter Dumbeldor, je ne peux donc pas te dire grand choses sur l'ordre du phœnix. Je sais seulement qu'Harry Potter reste introuvable alors qu'il a été blessé par Jonathan Muraki, répondit l'expert en potion le visage sombre et fermé, la voix dure.

- Jonathan Muraki ? Le métis ? Celui qui vient de rentrer dans l'armée décisive ? Questionna Draco en fronçant les sourcils. »

Severus se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Nous avons aussi perdu un membre de l'élite, continua t-il.

- De quel côté ?

- L'ordre. Elle s'est fait tuer par le maître. »

L'ex-serpentard eu beaucoup de mal à cacher son effarement et sa surprise.

« Il s'est déplacé ?!

- Oui. Je n'ai pas vu la scène mais il paraît qu'elle aidait les guérisseurs, les malades (etc) à sortir. Elle était là-bas pour contrôle médicale. Cela faisait environs trois moi qu'elle ne pouvait plus aller sur le front. Elle lui a tenu tête bravement, lui à hurler ses quatre vérités et s'est écrouler, les deux mains sur le ventre.

- Pourquoi n'a t-elle pas fuit ? Elle croyait pouvoir résister toute seule ?! Perdre sa vie pour rien c'est ridicule ! Soupira le blond.

- Je vous interdis de parler d'elle comme ça ! Hurla une voix. »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et virent Harry. Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Ses cheveux et son corps dégoulinaient d'eau et à la taille il portait une serviette. Sa blessure s'étalait à l'air libre.

Cela faisait déjà 5 bonnes minutes qu'il les espionnait mais aucun des deux ne l'avais remarqué. [_Pas possible !_]

Rogue regardait le jeune homme avec ahurissement. Le visage de son ancien élève était déformer par la haine et la tristesse. Le professeur ne put s'empêcher de murmurer son nom.

« De quel droit la jugez-vous ?! De quel droit pouvez-vous affirmer qu'elle est morte pour rien ?! Son action a sauvé des centaines de vie... Et elle ma laissé tomber. Elle est partie sans rien me dire. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Les larmes se mêlaient à l'eau qui se trouvait sur ses joues et il s'évanouit. »

Draco se précipita pour le rattraper et le pris dans ses bras. Puis il se tourna vers son aîné et lui demanda :

« Comment s'appelait-elle ?

- Zoé. »

À Suivre !

* * *

C'était donc le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous à plut ! Faite moi par de vos commentaires !

À dans deux semaines !

Bye,

Zoo.


	4. Je n’veux pas oublier

Le disclaimer à été fait pour le 2 chapitre à cause de nouveaux personnages qui m'appartenaient. Vu qu'ils n'y en a pas dans se beau, merveilleux, fantastique, incroyable _Tu t'éloigne du sujet là !_ À bon mais je dis la vérité ! _Non tu ne dis pas la vérité tu te lances des fleurs à toi-même ! Donc tu reviens au sujet principal _! Je ne refais pas de disclaimer car sa me déprime plus qu'autre chose ! _En faite c'est une grosse flémarde !_

Note de l'auteur-malade-que-je-suis-fière-d'être ! : (_ça s'améliore pas !)_

Pendant une discussion très intellectuelle avec mes amies j'ai sorti que mon nain adorer dans Blanche neige était Grognon. (_Cela prouve à quel point la conversation était intellectuelle !_ )Une des mes amies m'a rie au nez et m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Grincheux ! Comble de l'horreur !! Et personne ne m'a fait remarquer ma si horrible faute ! On va donc dire que le nain se nomme Grognon dans le conte ! Voilà pour le petit commentaire !

**Sinon** : Merci à tous les gentils reviewer qui mon laissé un commentaire **23** !! MERCHIII ! (Danse devant son écran : J'ai eu 23 reviews, j'ai eu 23 reviews !!) J'ai **56** reviews !! Je suis trop contente !! J'ai 56 reviews, j'ai 56 reviews, j'ai 56... (_C'est bon on a compris)_ Je vous **adore** !! Merci aussi à myncat, tatunette et Katie leung qui mon mis dans leurs auteurs favoris !! Encore un gros merci à toutes/tous !! Je vous ai déjà dis que je vous adorais ?

Merci de m'avoir écouter et voilà le chapitre trois. Bonne lecture !!

* * *

Chapitre trois : Je n'veux pas oublier. (kyo)

Draco porta le jeune brun jusqu'à la chambre d'ami et le déposa délicatement sur le lit. Puis il appela Grognon. La créature apparue dans un pop sonore et s'inclina jusqu'au sol devant son maître.

« Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas faire ça Grognon, le réprimanda le dragon. Ça ira pour cette fois. Je veux que te prépare un grog bien chaux. Il faudra qu'il soit près pour le réveille d'Harry.

- Bien maître, et il repartit comme il était venu. »

- Severus qui avait assisté à la scène se tourna vers son ancien élève.

« Vas-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?! Que fait Potter chez toi alors que tout le monde magique est à sa recherche ? Et puis pourquoi cette chambre est décorée avec des photos de Potter ? Demanda t-il vivement.

- Potter est chez moi pour que je le livre au seigneur des ténèbres. La chambre est décorée avec ses photos vu que c'est sa chambre, répondit calmement le blond en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Et tu vas vraiment le livrer ? Je veux dire : Toi qui te bats pour que la paix règne enfin chez les sorciers. Tu livrais Harry Potter, notre dernière chance au seigneur des ténèbres ?

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua sèchement Draco fixant l'homme de son visage froid et impassible. Je voudrais te poser une question : Cette Zoé elle était digne de lui ? Le ton était distant, froid comme pour dire que cela ne le préoccupait pas vraiment alors que dans sa tête et dans son cœur l'appréhension de la réponse pulsait. »

Rogue, qui avait failli tomber à la renverse ne laissa rien voir de son trouble et répondit franchement :

« C'était la seule fille qui était digne de lui. Reste à savoir s'il y a un homme capable de la dépasser.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Severus. Maintenant dis-moi pourquoi la date de l'attaque à été avancé.

- Jonathan Muraki. C'est lui qui a donné une bonne raison au maître pour avancer la date. Et j'ai bien peur que Zoé en soit la raison. Je ne sais pas comment il l'a su mais je suis persuadé que c'est la cause.

- Il était donc prévu qu'elle passe à Ste Mangouste ce jour là ? Interrogea Draco.

- Depuis très longtemps. C'est le genre de rendez-vous que tu prends en avance, répondit le professeur mystérieusement. »

L'ex-serpentard haussa les sourcils avec un air interrogatif.

« Elle avait des problèmes de santé ?

- C'est une façon de voir les choses, répliqua Severus.

- Quand allez-vous arrêter de parler de chose qui ne vous regard pas, intervint Harry alors que Draco allait riposter. Cela ne concerne qu'elle et moi. Pas vous. Sa voix était faible et douloureuse.

- Désolez de vous dire ça Potter mais son état n'était plus à cacher. Il aurait fallut être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer, répliqua Rogue avec Sarcasme.

- Je vous en merde ! Cela ne vous concerne pas ! Oh et pendant que j'y suis : Vous êtes espions combien de fois ? Vous vous faites passer pour un espion de Voldemort alors que vous espionnez pour Dumby mais finalement vous filez tout au bras droit de l'autre tête de serpent. Ça fait beaucoup non ?

- Il ne trahit nullement Dumby comme tu dis Potter, riposta Malfoy de son ton traînant. Je lui donne les faiblesses de mes stratégies pour qu'il les communique à Dumbeldor. En d'autre terme je trahis mon propre camp. »

Harry le fixa de ses yeux flamboyant. L'étonnement qu'il éprouvait était tel que son visage ne savait qu'elle tête prendre.

« Tu...Tu veux dire que toute les actions que nous avons menées, on été des réussites grâce à tes indications ? »

Le mangemort se contenta d'hocher la tête attendant que Potter pique sa crise.

« Tu n'as donc jamais eu l'intention de me livrer à l'autre psychopathe !

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir promis cela ! Je ne vais as livrer ma seule chance de vengeance, répliqua le blond impassible.

- Vengeance ? De quoi veux-tu te venger au point de renier tout ce que tu es ?

- Je corrige : Ce que tu crois que je suis. Tu ne me connais pas Potter, tu n'as jamais vu le vrai moi. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui l'a vu. La personne qui lui à permis de vivre. Elle en est morte. Que connais-tu de ma vis ? Que sais-tu de moi ? Je suis le fils de Lucius Malfoy, sang pur de haute ligner, mangemort et bras droit d'un serpent albinos. Sais-tu seulement que mon père veut ma mort depuis que je lui ai pris sa place de lèche cul attitré. Sais-tu que me mère est morte pour me protéger ? Sais-tu que la seule personne qui croyait en moi est morte à cause de moi ? Tout ce que tu connais est un masque, une façade. Façade que personne n'a jamais mi à terre. Façade qu'il ta plus de haïr car tu ne voulais pas chercher plus loin. Toi tu aurais pu la briser. Mais tu n'as fais que la renforcer toute ta vie durant. »

Le visage impassible du dragon ne laissait rien voir de la rage qui lui brisait le cœur. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi polaires et son ton froid et placide.

Potter, que cette tirade avait scotché (_L'est fort le Draco dis donc !)_, avait l'air d'un ahuri. _(C'est normal chez lui !!_ N'insulte pas Ryry-d'amoûr ! èé) Severus qui se sentait de trop se leva et s'adressa à Draco :

« Je vous laisse. Je ne dirais rien de la présence de Potter ici. Il vaut mieux régler cela entre vous. Draco fait bien attention à ton père. »

Draco acquiesça de la tête et regarda son ex-professeur quitter la pièce. Une minute plus tard ils entendirent la porte de l'entrer claquer.

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la pièce. Un silence à couper au couteau.

Le blond était toujours installé sur le lit du convalescent mais lui tournait le dos. Harry, lui, l'observait. Au bout de quelques instant il se décida à prendre la parole.

« Ton père veut ta mort ? Il devrait être fier de toi non ? Mis à part le faite que tu trompes ton camp. »

Draco se tourna vers lui et sourit. Un petit sourire, mais un sourire quand même. Le cœur du brun fit une embardé et son sang se mis à pulser dans ses veines. Il s'entait que sa figure irradiait de chaleur.

« Mon père voulait que je sois bien placé chez les mangemort certes mais pas que je lui sa place. Il ne me voit que comme un héritier, jamais comme un fils.

- C'est triste ! Déclara Potter. »

Le dragon haussa les épaules.

« J'ai toujours vécu comme cela. »

Quelque chose tracassait Harry.

« Tu vas pas me livrer alors ?! La voix était calme mais on sentait qu'il était nerveux. »

Malfoy laissa échapper un soupire, se leva et pris un cadre sur la petite commode. Un Harry joyeux lui souriait avec à ses côtés une jeune brune aux yeux noirs et au sourire pétillant.

« J'ai plusieurs dettes à ton sujet et je veux les payer. Alors je ferais ce que tu voudras même si cela doit ruiner ma vie entière. »

L'ex-Griffondor était interloqué. Il se mit à réfléchir puis d'un mouvement de la main il fit apparaître une pensine.

« Draco, appela t-il doucement. »

Celui-ci ne pu retenir un sursaut et se retourna plutôt vivement pour voir Potter qui le regardait avec sur les genoux une pensine pleine de souvenir.

Les sourcils froncés, il fixa Harry dans les yeux.

« Pour te montrer, expliqua alors le brun en lui indiquant qu'il pouvait approcher. »

Doucement Draco se rassit sur le lit aux cotés de Potter et il pencha la tête au-dessus du bac en pierre.

« Entre dedans. »

Avec une lenteur à faire pâlir l'escargot le plus rapide de la terre Malfoy plongea son majeur dans la substance argentée. Immédiatement la chambre disparut dans un tourbillon et il se retrouva dans un grand hall qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il regarda avec attention la pièce. Elle était froide, lugubre, éclairé par de faible torche.

« Il s'agit d'un des QG de l'ordre, expliqua une voix derrière lui. »

L'ex-serpentard se retourna pour faire face à Potter.

« Nous sommes en 2000. Ron et moi venons de recevoir nos diplômes d'Aurors et sommes ici pour rencontrés notre maître.

- Maître ?

- Celui qui doit nous expliquer ce que l'on ne nous apprend pas en cours. »

Draco vit une porte s'ouvrire sur Ron et Harry âgés de 20 ans. Ils avaient l'air particulièrement excité. Derrière eux se trouvait MacGonagal.

« Bien. Je pense qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Le combat est finit depuis dix minutes, déclara la vieille chouette se plantant au milieu de la pièce.

- C'est une femme qui va nous servire de maître ?

- Tout à fait monsieur Wesley. La voilà justement qui arrive. »

Elle venait à peine de prononcer ces derniers mots qu'une jeune fille apparue plus loin dans la salle. Elle était grande, les cheveux marrons foncé coiffer en catogan. Ses habits étaient déchirés et couverts de sang.

« Ça va aller Zoé ? Demanda avec inquiétude le professeur de métamorphose, s'approchant de la jeune fille.

- Oui Minerva, répondit une voix plutôt grave et fatigué.

- La bataille ?

- Une vraie boucherie. Plus de dix pertes de notre côté et du leur plus d'une soixantaine. Ce n'était que des premières lignes. Ils utilisent lus les armes blanches que la magie. Bizarre pour des gens qui haïssent tant les moldus, déclara Zoé en regardant la femme. »

Elle avait un beau visage : fin et expressif. Ce qui surpris le plus Draco fut sa jeunesse. Malgré une fine cicatrice juste sous l'œil gauche qui la vieillissait, on ne lui donnait pas plus de 18 ans.

« Mais elle est super jeune, s'écria alors le rouquin avec effarement. »

La jeune fille le fixa avec agacement.

« Je viens d'avoir 18 ans. Je suis Auror depuis plus de 2 ans et j'ai fini mes études à l'âge de 14 ans. Ça te pose un problème ? Demanda agressivement la jeune fille en s'approchement de lui. »

Malfoy la trouva alors très belle. Elle était pourtant classique comme fille mais l'aura qui se dégageait d'elle la rendait resplendissante.

« Elle, elle aurait pu me faire retourner ma chemise ne pu s'empêcher de souffler le dragon. »

« C'est tout simplement impossible, répliqua sèchement le Harry de 20 ans à la jeune fille. »

Elle se tourna alors vers lui.

« Voilà donc mes deux élèves : Harry Potter et poil-de-carotte. Comme si j'avais que cela à faire ! »

_Elle a un léger accent_, pensa le blond.

Ron allait se jeter sur la jeune fille quand il fut projeter quelque mètre plus loin par un rayon rouge.

Zoé se tenait verticale, le regardant avec lassitude, la main droite tenu devant elle le visant.

"Le cours commencera à cinq heures demain matin dans la salle de duel. Je ne tolérais aucun retard. »

Et elle transplana.

Le souvenir s'effaça alors pour faire place à un autre.

Harry et Ron se tenaient seuls dans une longue pièce rectangulaire.

« C'est elle qui est en retard, s'indigna Harry en fixant sa montre.

- Je suis ici depuis trois heures du matin. Je ne crois pas être en retard, répliqua alors une voix, s'élevant d'une pièce annexe. »

La jeune fille en sortie. Elle avait toujours les cheveux nouer en catogan sauf que quelques mèches s'échappaient pour venir se coller sur son visage moite. Elle portait un costume de combats avec des protections en cuir.

« Aujourd'hui cours d'escrime, déclara t-elle, lançant à chacun un fleuret.

- C'est quoi exactement. Une machine ? Grogna Ron dans son menton. »

Zoé se retourna vivement, saisit quelque chose dans l'une de ses poches et le lança à une vitesse incroyable.

Le couteau siffla à l'oreille gauche de Wesley pour mourir dans le poitrail du Diddel qui s'apprêtait à ne faire qu'une bouchée du rouquin. (Diddel : Sorte de souris mutante doté de grands pieds et d'un énorme museau. Ils ont le pouvoir d'agrandire leur bouche à la taille de leur proie. Ils n'atteignent pourtant que les 20 cm. Non il ne s'agit pas du tout de la peluche aux origines allemande ;p)

« Je suis une machine à tuer, répondit la jeune fille le visage fermer, les sourcils froncés. »

Le souvenir s'évapora de nouveau.

Les deux garçons devaient se trouver dans leur chambre. Ils semblaient tous deux exténués, en sueurs, la respiration haletante. (Pas de pensées lubrique s'il vous plait ;D)

« Elle va nous tuer si elle continu à se rythme, s'écriait Wesley, s'écroulant sur son lit.

- ça doit être le but ! Répliqua Potter en faisant de même. Je haïs cette fille. »

Draco se tourna alors vers son Harry.

« C'était pas le grand amour dit donc !

- Non en effet, mais je peux te dire qu'elle nous à fait baver ! Elle était implacable. Elle t'admirait beaucoup aussi.

- Elle m'admirait ?

- Elle avait un visage très expressif et cachait difficilement ses sentiments, impressions etc... Ce n'est pas pratique pour un Auror. Comme Ron parlait souvent de toi, te comparent avec elle, -il te trouvait aussi doux qu'un agneau à ses côtés- elle en est venue à admirer t'as maîtrise des émotions. »

Draco se trouvas en face de Zoé alors qu'Harry et Ron faisaient des abdos.

« J'aimerais bien pouvoir contrôler mon visage. Il est toujours trop expressif. Il a de la chance Malfoy, c'est vraiment pratique de savoir fermer son visage.

- C'est la millième fois que tu nous le dis aujourd'hui ! Râla Potter qui semblait avoir fini ses exercices.

- Cinquante abdos et pompes en plus Potter, répliqua la jeune fille d'une voix joyeuse. »

Malfoy compris immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire par « trop expressif ». Il suffisait de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle était ravie de faire faire d'autres exercices à Harry.

Et le souvenir laissa place à un autre.

Ils étaient dans le hall du premier souvenir. Zoé était absente et il y avait Dumbeldor, MacGonagal et Severus avec les deux jeunes.

Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose.

Harry se rongeait les ongles alors que Ron dansait sur ses pieds.

« C'est fini, lâcha Rogue. Elle ne reviendra plus. »

Le Harry de 20 ans lui lança un regard noir. Il allait sortir une réplique particulièrement acerbe quand Zoé transplana un peu plus loin.

Elle s'écroula lourdement sur le sol. Puis elle tourna la tête, se releva avec difficulté et déclara le visage dur :

« Malfoy ma sauvé. »

Il y eu un court silence qui fut coupé par un claquement magistral. Potter venait de lui donner la baffe du siècle.

La jeune fille le contemplait incrédule en se tenant la joue.

« Cela fait plus de deux heures que le combat est fini. Nous croyons tous que tu étais morte et toi tu te ramène en déclarant que Malfoy t'as sauvé. Tu ne l'as jamais vu d'abord ! Comment peux-tu savoir que c'était lui ? C'était peut être Lucius, hurla alors le Survivant.

- Excuse-moi, répondit méchamment la jeune fille. Il me semble que c'est moi qui viens de passer deux heures environ à croire que j'allais mourir. Et je sais faire la différence entre le père et le fils. Le père n'a pas le visage d'un jeune homme de 20 ans, les cheveux de gominés, le visage aussi froid qu'un iceberg et des yeux de glaces. »

Potter regarda Zoé dans les yeux avant de la serrer possessivement contre lui.

« J'ai eu si peur, murmura t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille. »

Zoé sourit doucement.

« C'est bon, je suis là maintenant. »

Draco regarda la scène les sourcils froncés. Il avait sauvé cette fille ? Son cerveau carburait.

« C'est vrai que tu l'as sauvé ? Demanda le convalescent en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- C'était qu'elle bataille ?

- Celle de Brigton. »

Un flash vient à Malfoy. Une jeune fille qui pleurait toute seule dans un cachot. Inconsciemment elle appelait Potter.

Le blond replongea ses yeux dans ceux de son camarade et hocha la tête. Harry fit signe avait compris et passa à un autre souvenir. Il en passa trois avant de s'arrêter à un.

* * *

Dans la salle de duel Harry et Zoé s'affrontaient au fleuret.

Zoé attaquait et esquivait habilement alors qu'Harry ripostait et tentait de la désarmer. Après cinq tentatives infructueuses, il y réussit enfin.

Ils s'allongèrent tous deux par terre, respirant par saccade.

« T'as fait des progrès, c'est incroyable, déclara Zoé en souriant à son élève.

- Je ne serais jamais aussi doué que toi. »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

« Combien de fois faudra t-il que je te répète que je suis surdoué ! Je suis né comme cela. J'ai fini mes études à 14 à Beaubâton et je suis venu en Angleterre pour entrer dans la meilleure école d'apprenti Aurors.

- Tu es l'élite de France. C'est ça ?

- Ouais ! C'est comme cela qu'on m'appelle là-bas.

- C'est bien de faire partie de l'élite ? Je veux dire : Qu'elle est la différence ?

- Je ne fais pas partie de l'élite française Harry vu qu'il n'y en à pas. Là-bas ils disent que **je** suis l'élite.

- C'est chiant non ?

- Autant que pour toi. »

Harry se fit rouler et atterrit sur la jeune fille.

Il était au-dessus d'elle. Les mains de chaque côtés de son visage. Il la regardait dans les yeux.

« J'ai le droit de t'aimer ?

- Tu fais ce que tu veux Harry. Personne n'a le droit de t'interdire d'aimer. Pas moi plus que les autres. »

Le jeune homme se pencha alors pour embrasser tendrement la jeune française. Après quelques secondes celle-ci lui répondit avec passion et noua ses bras autour de son cou.

Ils se séparèrent haletant, le regard fixé dans celui de l'autre.

« Je t'aime Zoé, déclara simplement le brun. »

Elle ne répondit pas mais lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'on est jamais vu.

Malfoy avait regardé la scène en serrant les poings. Il aurait été dans son corps ses mains auraient été en sang. La jalousie hantait son cœur comme un poison. IL regarda les autres scène avec dégoût. Harry riant, Harry souriant, Harry embrassant sa petite amie, Harry la serrant dans ses bras.

Il savait désormais qu'Harry et Zoé avaient vécu dans un petit trois pièce à londres. L'appartement était chaleureux avec ses photos, bibelots, livres qui traînaient un peu partout. C'était leur petit nid et ils étaient heureux malgré la guerre et les combats qu'ils menaient.

Zoé était une jeune fille au caractère impulsif : Une passion aria comme disait Hermione. Elle pouvait passé du rire aux larmes et des larmes aux rires en un tour de main. Malfoy compris très vite qu'elle était plus que douée. Sa puissance dépassant celle d'Harry.

« Toi tu arriverais à le battre ! Tu es bien plus forte. Avait déclaré un jour Harry alors âgé de 22 ans.

- Non. Ce n'est pas ce qui est prévu. C'est toi qui le battras, pas moi.

- Tu crois que notre vie est tracée ?

- En grande partie oui. Bien sûr nous la changeons un peu tous les jours mais il y a des choses qui sont écrite.

- Comme quoi ?

- La personne avec laquelle tu finiras ta vie, déclara t-elle sérieusement.

- Oui, c'est toi.

- Non. Je n'ai pas ce destin avait-elle répliqué un sourire triste sur le visage. Potter avait froncé les sourcils et l'avait serré contre lui. »

* * *

Puis un autre souvenir arriva. Il devait être ressent. Trois mois maximum.

Zoé était pâle et semblait fatiguée. Elle préparait le petit déjeuner.

« C'est aujourd'hui que tu vas à Ste Mangouste chérie ?

- Oui, j'ai rendez-vous à trois heures.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien de grave, déclara le Survivant en serrant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

- Je l'espère. À ce soir Harry. »

Une coupure puis le blond vit qu'Harry était dehors à présent et qu'il rentrait chez lui en courant pour ne pas se prendre la saucée. Devant la porte de l'immeuble une silhouette se tient accroupis, la tête sur ses genoux qu'elle a ramenée vers elle.

« Zoé ! S'écria Harry en s'approchant d'elle. Que fais–tu là ? Tu es trempée enfin ! »

Il retira veste pour lui mettre sur les épaules. Puis il la porta jusqu'à leur chambre où il la déposa sur le lit. Bien vite il lui jeta un sort de sèchement.

« Qu'es ce qui t'as pris enfin ? Les nouvelles sont si mauvaises que ça ? Demanda Potter anxieux.

- Non ! Mais je... Enfin je... Ah je ne sais pas comment te le dire, bafouilla la jeune fille désespérée.

- Que t'arrive t-il Zoé ?

- Jattendsunenfant, lâcha t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas compris, dit doucement son fiancé. »

La Française prit une grande bouffée d'air et se jeta à l'eau.

« J'attends un enfant. »

Le silence s'imposa tout d'un coup sur la pièce.

« Tu attends un bébé ? Mon bébé ? Questionna dans un souffle le Survivant. »

Hochement de tête.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de détourner la tête devant le bonheur du brun. Son cœur avait éclaté en mille morceaux. Il venait de comprendre qu'il était amoureux d'Harry Potter.

* * *

La chambre fit place à une pièce du QG.

Rogue et Zoé parlaient. Le ventre de la jeune fille laissait parfaitement voir son état.

« Un autre Potter ! Je vais mourir !

- T'inquiète Sev ! C'est une fille. Déclara Zoé en rigolant.

- Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas savoir !?

- On ne voulait pas savoir mais une infirmière nous la quand même dit. J'ai du maîtriser Zoé pour qu'elle ne lui saute pas dessus, répliqua Harry.

- Une Potter ! En plus elle risque de ressemblé à ses deux parents ! Je suis maudis.

- Y a des chances oui !

- Que je sois maudis ?

- Mais non ! Qu'elle ressemble à ses deux parents ! »

Et la salle fit place à la cuisine des deux amoureux.

« Tu vas à Ste mangouste aujourd'hui ? Demanda l'ex-Griffondor en finissant son bol de café.

- Oui, c'est mon examen mensuel. »

Malfoy compris tout de suite ce qu'il allait se passer. Il se tourna vers Potter qui était plus pâle qu'un fantôme.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me montrer cela ! Tu vas te faire du mal pour rien ! S'écria Draco. »

Aucune réaction.

Les images défilaient. L'attaque, les sorts, l'hôpital à moitié détruit, Muraki qu s'acharnait sur lui... Et Voldemort. Voldemort qui se tenait sur les décombres avec en face de lui une jeune fille. Elle hurlait mais le bruit aux alentour était trop fort pour que l'on puisse l'entendre. Voldemort brandit sa baguette. Zoé se tenait droite devant lui, la tête haute, les yeux dans les yeux de son futur assassin. Et elle s'effondre. Les mains sur son ventre de six mois.

* * *

Draco s'est jeté sur Harry et l'a empêché de voir la scène.

Après de maints essais il réussit à rentrer dans le monde réel. IL tient toujours Harry dans ses bras. Celui-ci sanglotait sur son épaule.

« Chut. Ça va aller. C'est bon. »

De ses mains il pris le visage de Potter et le mit devant lui.

« Elle ne voudrait pas te voir ainsi. »

Doucement il caressa sa joue droite du pouce. Il approcha doucement sa tête de celle du survivant. Ses lèvres ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres de la bouche de l'autre. Une de ses mains glissa sur la nuque du brun. Avec une légère pression il rapprocha encore le visage de son ancien ennemi. Puis il effaça les millimètres qu'il restait en déposant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Potter. Elles étaient humides et salées par les larmes. Avec une douceur indéfinissable il passa sa langue sur celles de son opposé. IL se retira ensuite pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Harry avait l'air d'un enfant perdu. Il se réfugia dans les bras de Draco qui l'accueillie avec bonheur.

« Il faut que tu te reposes Harry. Je vais te laisser. »

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte du brun et se dirigea vers la porte après avoir enlevé la pensine des genoux de Potter.

« Dors bien. »

À suivre.

* * *

C'était donc le troisième chapitre !! Il est très long !! J'espère qu'il vous à plut : moi je l'adore !! Un petit commentaire ? ;)

RARs :

Merci à : **Lisandra**, **manehou**, **Cyan**, **Zick**, **bergeaud**, **gaelle griffondor**, **Princesse Magique**, **Shenna** (pour le manga c'est yami no matsuei.), **clau1**, **tatunette**, **Draya Felton**, **Dragon Bleu**, **Noa chan**, **ariane5**, **céleste**, **Hannange** et **Katie leung** : Merci !!! Je vous adore ! J'espère que ça valait le coup d'attendre ! Lol !! Encore Merci et pleins de bisous ! Zoo.

**BlackNemesis** : D'abord : je vais aller reviewer tes fics dès que j'ai fini ça ! ;) !! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !! Je suis aussi rouge qu'une tomate !! Grognon en faite ça vient des stroumphes !! Je viens de m'en rendre compte !! Pour le retse je crois que tu as tes réponses dans ce chapitre !! Encore merci !! Pleins de bonnes choses pour la suite ! Zoo.

**mifibou** : Ryry n'est pas homophobe rassure-toi !! Malfoy ? Tu as eu la réponse !! Mais non je vais pas aller t'envoyer balader gentille reviewer/euse !! C'est parfaitement normal de ce poser des questions moi je m'en pose pleins !! ;) Un énorme merci et pleins de Zibous doux !! Zoo.

**YunaFab** : Tu as eu toutes tes réponses dans ce chapitre !! j'espères qu'elle t'on plus ! Merci d'aimer le passage avec l'elfe : je ne suis bien marrer en l'écrivant. Big merchi et beaucoup de bises !! Zoo.

**Onaluca : Artemis **: Tu es partout dis donc !! C'est bien moi je review rarement car j'ai pas le temps !! Et oui Harry s'installe ! Pour Zoé la réponse est là !! ;) Mais non pas pauvre Harry !! Tu comprendras plus tard ! J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop à attendre ! ;p Un the big MERCHI !! Et pleins de bonnes choses pour la suite !! Zoo.

Encore merci !! Je suis trop contente !! À dans deux semaines !! (_Va y avoir une morte !!_ Pourquoi ? _Laisse tomber !!_)

Zoo.


	5. Comme le monde est grand

* * *

Zoo s'approche doucement, toute timide. Puis elle court se réfugier derrière sa conscience.

Je suis désolé ! J'ai une semaine de retard !! Pardon, pardon, pardon !!

En fait j'avais beaucoup de travaille et je n'ai pas pris le temps d'écrire ce chapitre que je trouve nul !! Bon ben RARs à la fin !!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre quatre : Comme le monde est grand. (kyo)

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin il avait la bouche pâteuse et une migraine pointait le bout de son nez. Il lui fallut un énorme effort considérable pour se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé la veille. Puis des flashs lui revint.

Lui et Malfoy dans sa pensine. Malfoy le prenant dans ses bras pour qu'il ne revoit pas la fin de la femme qu'il aimait. Malfoy l'embrassant.

Une colère sourde et meurtrière monta en Potter. Malfoy l'avait embrassé. Il avait haussé l'embrassé ! Après tout ce qu'il lui avait montré, le blond avait fait une telle chose.

Vivement le brun se leva. Il était en rage.

Premièrement : Malfoy l'avait embrassé.

Deuxièmement : Il avait aimé.

Oui les lèvres douces et chaudes du blond lui avaient plus, il s'en souvenait bien. Il se souvenait aussi de sa langue humide sur ses lèvres, des mots rassurants qu'il lui avait prononcés...

Et Harry avait honte. Honte de s'être laissé faire et honte d'avoir apprécié. C'était comme s'il venait de tromper Zoé.

Alors il fonça dans la chambre du blond et y entra, sans même avoir toqué, avec fracas.

Il trouva Draco assis sur son lit, caressant doucement une petite boule de poil. Le blond ne semblait pas faire attention à la présence d'Harry dans la pièce et continuait à caresser le chat comme si de rien n'était.

« Malfoy il faut qu'on parle, cria Potter énervé d'être ainsi ignoré. »

Le blond poussa un soupir.

« à quoi bon Potter ? Je sais parfaitement ce que tu vas me sortir. Tu vas me hurler à la gueule que je ne suis qu'un salop qui profite honteusement des gens lorsqu'ils sont faibles et patati et patata... Alors avant que tu ne me sortes toutes ses conneries j'aimerai te dire que le fait je t'ai embrassé hier soir n'a rien à voir avec mon envi de t'avoir dans mon lit. Si je l'ai fait c'est simplement pour que tu te calme. Il te fallait à ce moment là de l'attention alors je t'en ai donné. Rien de plus rien de moins. Autre chose : tous ce que j'ai dit hier je le pensais. »

Harry resta scotché par la tirade du Dragon.

« À j'ai faillis oublier : tu as reçu du courrier, continua Draco imperturbable en désignant un corbeau perché sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. »

Doucement Potter s'approcha de l'oiseau se demandant qui pouvait lui écrire. Après tout personnes ne savait où il était mis à part l'ex-Serpentard et Rogue. Le volatile, lui, le fixait de ses deux yeux de braise puis s'envola pour se poser sur son épaule et lui tendit la patte à laquelle la lettre était attachée.

Harry la détacha et fut surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait d'une missive administrative.

« C'est Severus qui te la renvoie. Elle t'était adressée au 11 squart Grimmaut, déclara Malfoy en quittant la pièce amenant avec lui le petit félin. »

Ce demandant ce que l'administration pouvait bien lui vouloir Harry ouvris la missive, les mains tremblante.

« Monsieur Potter,

Suite à la mort de Mademoiselle Zoé Cisseron je vous envoie ceci pour vous prévenir du contenu de son testament. Je vous serais reconnaissant de passer à mon bureau au 56 av Merlin Pimpin, Chemin de Travers, le 25 octobre vers 10 heures.

Je vous prie de croire, Monsieur Potter, en l'expression de mes sincères salutations.

Maître Testamentaire. »

Potter cru défaillir. Comment pouvait-on écrire de pareilles choses !?

La rage qui l'avait ravagé un peu plutôt était de retour mais elle était encore plus destructrice.

* * *

Le brun descendit les escaliers comme un enragé et surgit dans la cuisine où Draco prenait son petit déjeuner pendant que le chaton lapait du lait dans une coupelle.

« C'est quand le 25 Malfoy, demanda agressivement le Survivant. »

Le blond leva un sourcil et un sourire narquois s'installa sur ses lèvres.

« Aujourd'hui Potter. Pourquoi ? Répondit avec insolence le mangemort avant de croquer dans son toast et de lui jeter un regard tout aussi insolent.

- Parce qu'il faut que tu m'accompagne au 56 av Merlin Pimpin, Chemin de Travers. Je dois y être dans, il regarde sa montre, quarante-cinq minutes.

- Je ne suis pas à ton service Potter, cracha avec morve le Dragon.

- Tu vas m'accompagner Malfoy, répliqua Harry le menaçant du doigt. Tu te dois de le faire !

- Donne-moi une bonne raison de le faire Potter ! J'ai cours-moi ce matin !

- Tu me veux dans ton lit !

- Vrai mais je ne vois pas le rapport ! _Premièrement je ne vois pas le rapport et deuxièmement je ne te veux pas que dans mon lit Harry mais aussi dans ma vie !_

- Tu ne nie pas en plus ! S'écria Harry faisant un bon d'un mètre.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je nierais la vérité ! Je ne suis pas du genre à cacher mes attirances. Tu ne serais pas un peu homophobe Potty ?

- Non je ne suis pas homophobe Malfoy simplement je ne te trouve pas délicat. Il me semble qu'hier je t'ai montré la femme que j'aimais et j'aurais pensé que tu aurais eu la délicatesse de ne pas, dès le lendemain, me proposé de réchauffer ton couchage !! J'avoue que ça me déçoit Malfoy, déclara Harry, regardant Draco dans les yeux. »

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils puis se leva dans un soupir et sorti de la pièce.

Potter ne comprenait pas l'attitude du blond. Il avait vu un voile de tristesse sur le visage froid et distant du jeune homme.

Draco réapparu, cape sur le dos.

« On y va Potter ? Je ne tiens pas faire cela toute la journée !

- Tu m'accompagne alors !

- Comme si j'avais le chois, répondit le blond en grinçant des dents. »

* * *

Ils ne leur fallut que dix minutes pour arriver devant le bureau du notaire. Malfoy avait été surpris d'apprendre leur destination et avait demandé à Harry s'il était venu là pour faire son testament. Harry qui avait été étonné par la question l'avait encore plus été par le ton qu'avait employé le jeune Dragon. Il avait essayé de paraître détaché mais n'avait pas réussi à chasser la tristesse et la douleur de sa voix. Potter lui avait donc répondu doucement qu'il n'était venu là que pour savoir ce que le Maître lui voulait. Draco avait paru soulagé.

C'est une vielle dame sèche et revêche qui les mena jusqu'au cabinet du maître.

Le notaire était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année aux cheveux grisonnants et à la silhouette trapue.

« Bonjour Messieurs. Vous pouvez vous asseoir. »

Les deux garçons s'installèrent dans les fauteuils de cuir rouge. La pièce était emplie de dossier rangé dans de grandes bibliothèques adossées aux murs. L'homme en saisi un peu épais et d'un beau vert émeraude.

« Elle avait dit que cela lui rappelait la couleur de vos yeux, dit Testamentaire à Potter en déposant le dossier en face de lui avant de s'asseoir.

- De quand date son testament, demanda Potter la voix blanche.

- Il date de 1997, elle avait 16 ans.

- Quoi ?!! S'écria Harry en se levant brutalement. »

Le notaire ouvrit le dossier et en sorti une enveloppe.

« Elle m'a dit de vous donnez cela, déclara t-il en lui tendant la lettre. »

D'une main tremblante Harry s'empara de la missive et l'ouvrit. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture brouillonne de Zoé.

«

le 12/08/97

Coucou Harry !

Je sais que l'on se connaît. Je sais aussi que si tu l'as entre les mains c'est que je suis morte. Ce que je ne sais pas s'est la place que j'ai eu dans ta vie. Tu vois au moment où je t'écris, je ne t'ai vu qu'une fois. Enfin plus aperçu que vu. C'était au QG. Tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir. Normale tu ne m'as pas vu ce jour là. Même si je n'ai fais que te croiser j'ai tout de suite sue que l'on se reverra. Je ne suis pas voyante, je ressens juste les choses. Je sais donc que l'on a été proche. Je ne peu pas te dire à quel point mais je suis sûr que l'on n'était pas de simples collègues !

Je t'ai dit que je ressentais les choses ?! Je peux donc te dire que je savais que j'allais mourir. Je savais que je n'allais pas voir la fin de la guerre. C'est comme ça. Je ne suis pas triste. Tout le monde doit mourir un jour.

Et si j'étais ta petite amie où quelque chose d'approchant, je t'interdis de te laisser mourir ou pire de te rendre à l'ennemi sous prétexte que je suis morte. Je veux que tu continu à vivre sans moi. Je veux que tu sois heureux. Si quelqu'un te plaît et que cela est réciproque il n'est pas question que tu enfermes ces sentiments derrière un « Zoé est morte, je ne dois aimer personne d'autre. » C'est débile ! Ce ne sera pas un remplacement. Ce sera une autre histoire d'amour avec cette fois si je l'espère une fin plus heureuse.

Je veux que tu fasses ça pour moi !

Je veux que sois ça ton cadeau d'adieu.

Zoé. »

* * *

Ce qui se passa après la lecture de la lettre parue à Potter comme un épais brouillard. C'est Draco qui s'occupa de tout.

Zoé lui laissait toutes ses affaires. De son appartement à son argent. La totalité de ses biens.

* * *

Harry rentra chez Draco tel un zombi. Malfoy du même le soutenir pendant la moitié du trajet.

Puis il sortit de son coma et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Draco le regarda monter les escaliers avec tristesse. Son cœur lui faisait mal.

Il ne pouvait pas l'aider.

Harry n'accepterait pas son aide de toute façon.

Lorsque Potter atteignit l'étage il se surprit à regarder une porte qui se situait au fond du couloir. C'était la première fois qu'il la remarquait et comme attiré, il s'approcha d'elle. Il posa la main sur la poignée et la poussa. Elle s'ouvrit dans un grincement sourd. Regardant ce qu'elle refermait, il se trouva face à un escalier poussiéreux qui devait mener à un grenier. Après un instant d'hésitation Harry grimpa doucement les marche de bois qui craquaient sous ses pas. Au bout de la 15ème marche il se retrouva dans un immense grenier qui faisait la largeur et la longueur de la maison.

Toute la pièce était décorée de photos. Des photos avec une petite fille aux cheveux blonds cendrées et aux yeux bleu clair.

Le Survivant s'approcha de l'une d'elle et la pris avec délicatesse.

La petite fille lui souriait et lui faisait de grand geste de main. Dans ses bras un petit garçon aux cheveux encore plus pâle que les siens et aux yeux orages riait.

Potter retourna la photo et lu à son dos : « Mélisse et Draco, août 1984. »

À suivre...

* * *

Voilà !! j'espère qu'il vous a plut !! moi je le trouve vraiment bof !! (_Dit moi que tu veux mourir !_ Non je veux pas mourir pourquoi ? _Après une semaine de retard tu leur colles cette fin minable !! Tu es donc suicidaire !! ­­ _Mais non! Et pi c'est quoi ce regard en coin!! Tu pourrais me faire confiance !! _Ravie de t'avoir connu !_)

RARs :

Onarluca/Artemis : Heu ouais !!! Mais il va falloir un peu de temps à Harry pour l'accepter !! Mouais ! On peu pas dire que j'ai été rapide !! Promis le sixième chapitre arrivera en temps et en heures !! Merci pour ta review ! Et grosse bise ! Zoo.

Noa Black : Tu as adoré le chapitre trios !! Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire !! Je suis donc ravie qu'il t'ai plut !! Et oui Zoé était enceinte !! Moi aussi j'adore Draco !! Mais l'es pour Ryry !! Merci, merci !! Pleins de gros poutoux ! Zoo.

Zick : Salut !! S'aurait été trop compliquer de faire vivre la fille d'Harry ! Moi j'aime bien Zoé enfin c'est normal vu que c'est moi qui l'ai créée. Contente de voir que tu adores !! un énorme merci pour ton message et pleins de gros kissous. Zoo.

Micy : Moi aussi j'adore ce genre de fin !! Mais je pense pas que tu aime cette fin là lol !! Et oui notre cher Dracounet-mamôur a enfin compris qu'il aimait Ryry-chouchou !! J'espère que cette suite ne t'a pas trop dessus ! Sinon merci pour ton soutien !! Plein de zibous !! Zoo.

Céline402 : Et bien un énorme merchi et pleins de gros bisous!! Zoo.

Sefadora Firewood : Et oui c'est triste ! Mais c'est comme ça !! L'intuition féminine est infaillible !! LOL Merci !! et gros zibous !! Zoo.

manehou : J'ai donc failli perdre une lectrice ! Hum intéressant !! Le pire c'est que je suis parfaitement dac avec toi !! Tu as fais une très bonne analyse ! Bravo ! En faite moi je ne vois pas ce baiser comme étant une sorte de déclaration d'amour mais comme Draco l'a dit dans ce chapitre c'était un baiser d'attention et de protection ou un truc du genre !! Et non Ryry il n'a pas oublier qu'il voulait mourir !! D'ailleurs ce chapitre est important pour ce détaille ! Merci du compliment et je suis ravie de continuer à te compter parmi mes lectrices !! Plein de bisous ! Zoo.

Lumina : Que de compliments !! Je suis toute rouge !! Lol !! Pour le nombre de chapitre... Bonne question ! (Zoo réfléchit. _Miracle !_) Hum je dirais encore trois ou cinq je pense !! Mais je prévois de faire « peut être » une suite !! Ah une fan de Kyo !! (J'écoute d'ailleurs une chanson d'eux !!) Moi je ne suis pas vraiment fan mais J'ADORE leur chanson !! Je suis totalement amoureuse d'elles !! Moi aussi j'aime pas trop Rogue dans les bouquins ! Je le hais même des fois !! C'est de même pour Draco ! Si je rencontre Dray et Ryry comme je les ai décri, je leur saute im-mé-dia-te-ment dessus !! Lol ! Vraiment un très, très gros merci !! Pleins de gros poutoux !! Zoo.

Gally-chan : D'abord merci de trouver mon fic super ! Pour le délais de deux semaine –que je n'ai pas respecté désolé !!- c'est à cause de mon travaille. Je viens de rentrer au lycée je ne veux pas rater mon année ! En plus j'ai déjà redoublé une classe et je ne veux encore retaper !! Voilà tu sais tout !! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a quand même plut !! Encore merci et pleins de Kissous !! Zoo.

sarah30 : Merveilleuse !! Tu me gatte là !! Merci beaucoup !! J'espère que la suite ne t'as pas trop déçu !! Merci et pleins de zibous doux ! Zoo.

Princesse Magique : Merci votre altesse ! Lol !! Zoo.

YunaFab : Coucou !! Dis donc tu me gatte !! :) Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les passages de la pensine et celui où Draco découvre son amour !! Zoé est sympa !! Lol Personnellement je ne la voie pas parfaite mais s'est sûrement du au faite que c'est moi qui l'est créée et que je me la suis imaginée de sa naissance à sa mort ! Mouais ! Moi aussi j'amis pas qu'on sépare Harry et Draco mais vu qu'elle est morte... Et puis je pense que si elle n'avait pas existée Harry et Draco ils n'auraient jamais été ensemble ! (Et mon fic n'aurait jamais existé !! Lol !) Pour la suite vite c'est foirée !! Mais j'espère que ce chapitre ta plut !! Un gigantesque merci et pleins de poutoux !! Zoo.

Théalie : La suite est là avec du retard mais elle est là !! Merchi et poutoux ! Zoo.

gaelle griffondor : Merci !! Pleins de big kissous !! Zoo.

fliflou : Et bien un énorme merci pour tous ces compliments !! :D Et pleins de gros bizous !!! Zoo !

Ariane : Ouha ! Tu trouves mon fic super bonne ! Je suis vachement ému !! Un superbe merchi et pleins de petits poutoux ! Zoo.

Dragon Bleu : Un majestueux merci !! et des gros kissous ! Zoo.

Fini !! Merci à tous ça me fait vraiment plaisir !!!

Zoo.


	6. Un sourire aux anges

Note de l'auteur :

Non vous ne rêvé pas ! Le cinquième chapitre est bien ici, sous vos yeux ébahit ! Et oui j'ai décidé de publier ce chapitre une semaine plutôt pour me faire pardonner mon retard et mon chapitre minable de la semaine dernière ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Donc bonne lecture !!

* * *

Chapitre cinq : Un sourire aux anges. (kyo) **_Voir à la fin pour explication du titre._**

Draco était enfoncé dans un des fauteuils de son salon. Il regardait les flammes danser devant ses yeux. Ses pensées aussi dansaient dans son cerveau. Certaines ne faisaient que passer alors que d'autres restaient.

C'était celles là qui l'embrouillait.

Elles étaient deux.

La première était : Est-ce qu'après la lettre, Harry allait rester campé sûr ses idées de mort ou allait les abandonner.

La deuxième elle portait sûr : Que faisait Harry à cet instant ?

Bien décidé à découvrir les deux réponses, Malfoy quitta le salon pour grimper à l'étage. Arrivé en haut il se planta devant la porte de la chambre de Potter et l'ouvrit doucement. Puis il entra dans la pièce. Les lumières étaient éteintes et aucuns bruits ne venaient briser le silence qu'il y régnait. Aucune respiration, pas un souffle, pas une vie. Draco senti une boulle d'angoisse se former dans sa gorge. Où avait pu bien aller Potter ?

Soudain un doute l'assaillit. Et si Harry avait découvert la porte qui mène jusqu'au grenier ! Et si Harry était monté ! Et s'il avait vu les photos !

Le blond se précipita hors de la chambre et stoppa devant la porte rester grande ouverte.

Il pâlit. Le nœud présent dans le fond de son gosier augmenta, seulement cette fois c'était de panique. La peur de monter les marches qui s'exposaient devant lui. La terreur de revoir ses photographies qu'il avait tentées de chasser de son esprit. L'affolement à l'idée d'affronter son passé.

Un visage lui passa devant les yeux. Un visage d'enfant. Il souriait d'un beau sourire, un sourire qui lui donnait courage.

Il avança alors jusqu'à l'escalier et posa un pied sur la première marche. Il prit une grande inspiration et continua son ascension.

* * *

Harry était plongée dans les albums qu'il avait découverts dans une étagère que contenait la pièce.

Ceux-ci étaient emplis de clichée présentant Draco et Mélisse. Certains pourtant affichaient Narcissa Malfoy posant avec ses deux enfants. Car Mélisse était bien la sœur du Dragon. Elle était de deux ans son aîné et adorait son petit frère. Sûr certaines photos elle serrait le petit bout de chou comme-ci sa vie en dépendait et Draco riait et se laissait aller avec joie dans ses étreintes.

Les images commençaient à la naissance du petit garçon.

On voyait la petite fille porté avec maladresse un petit bébé adorable avec une fierté non feinte peinte sur le visage qui signifiait « regardez mon frère comme il est beau. »

Draco âgé de un an apprenant à marcher avec sa grande sœur.

Draco dormant tell un ange dans les bras de sa mère alors que Mélisse embrassait son front.

Mélisse consolant un petit bonhomme pleurant sûr son ours en peluche déchiré.

Draco et Mélisse riant en faisant de la balançoire.

Mélisse la bouche tachée de chocolat donnant une partie de son gâteau à un petit dragon tout aussi poisseux.

Mélisse pleurant avec son frère, alors que celui-ci s'est égratigné la jambe.

Narcissa serrant ses enfants dans ses bras, un pâle sourire sur le visage alors que ses deux monstres rient à gorge déployée.

Et la dernière de Mélisse alors âgée de huit ans, vêtue d'une petite robe rouge, un coquelicot à la main souriant innocemment et faisant des signes de la main.

Puis plus rien.

Seul des photos de Draco seul, triste et perdu continuait à remplir la fin de l'album.

Ensuite venaient des photographies de Draco aux files des âges. Mais il était toujours seul et Mélisse était toujours absente.

Alors Potter se rappela de ce qu'avait déclaré le mangemort.

Flash Back :

« Tu n'as donc jamais eu l'intention de me livrer à l'autre psychopathe !

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir promis cela ! Je ne vais pas livrer ma seule chance de vengeance, répliqua le blond impassible.

- Vengeance ? De quoi veux-tu te venger au point de renier tout ce que tu es ?

- Je corrige : Ce que tu crois que je suis. Tu ne me connais pas Potter, tu n'as jamais vu le vrai moi. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui l'a vu. La personne qui lui à permis de vivre. Elle en est morte. Que connais-tu de ma vis ? Que sais-tu de moi ? Je suis le fils de Lucius Malfoy, sang pur de haute ligner, mangemort et bras droit d'un serpent albinos. Sais-tu seulement que mon père veut ma mort depuis que je lui ai pris sa place de lèche cul attitré. Sais-tu que ma mère est morte pour me protéger ? Sais-tu que la seule personne qui croyait en moi est morte à cause de moi ? Tout ce que tu connais est un masque, une façade. Façade que personne n'a jamais mi à terre. Façade qu'il ta plus de haïr car tu ne voulais pas chercher plus loin. Toi tu aurais pu la briser. Mais tu n'as fais que la renforcer toute ta vie durant. »

Fin du Flash Back.

Alors cette personne qui lui avait permis de vivre, qui était morte pour lui c'était sa grande sœur ? C'était la petite fille qui souriait sur les clichés ?! C'était cette enfant que Draco voulait tellement venger ?!

Harry senti une peine sans non prendre possession de son cœur. Malfoy avait perdu le seul être qui l'avait vu tell qu'il était. Comme lui avec Zoé.

En fait ils se ressemblaient : Une vie tracée par les autres. La seule personne qui les avait compris était morte et maintenant ils étaient seuls. Seulement Draco au lieu de s'apitoyer sur son sort avait continué pour venger cette enfant si chère. Lui se complaisait dans sa souffrance. Il abandonnait ses amis et les promettait à une fin horrible. Avait-il le droit de les abandonner ? Avait-il le droit de laissé tomber la vie ? Non, il n'avait pas ce droit. Il n'avait pas le droit de tout laisser tomber, se serais manquer de respect à la morte de Zoé. Oui ça serait lui manquer de respect.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Potter n'entendis pas Draco approcher.

* * *

Malfoy arriva enfin en haut de l'escalier. Son escalade lui avait paru interminable. Son nœud n'avait cessé de s'étoffer durant sa marche.

De son regard acier il scruta la pièce. C'est là qu'il vit Potter assit par terre avec autour de lui éparpiller des albums et des photos. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Son visage montrait sa peine intérieure.

Draco s'approcha du brun. Celui-ci n'eu aucune réaction.

Quand il fut arrivé à la hauteur de Potter, Malfoy pu voir le cliché qu'il tenait à la main. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Il s'agissait de la dernière photo que sa mère avait faite de lui avec sa sœur. La dernière avant qu'elle ne... Non, il ne voulait pas y penser.

Pourtant des images lui revenaient.

Des rires, des éclats de voix. Sa sœur, sa mère. Mélisse. Sa grande sœur. Son ange.

Il repartait dans le passé. Il revivait la partie la plus heureuse de sa vie. Oui, il revoyait sa sœur.

à suivre...

* * *

Je sais c'est court mais vous ferez avec ;p ! De toute façon la suite arrivera la semaine prochaine ! Il vous à quand même plut ? Un ptit commentaire ? Le prochain chapitre sera essentiellement composé de Flash Back. Il y aura aussi un début à la relation Harry/Draco.

**Attention !** LASPT touche bientôt à sa fin. Je voudrais avoir votre avis pour une probable suite !

**_Explication du titre_** : Un sourire aux anges. (Kyo)

A peine sortie de mon sommeil  
J'ai l'impression que tu m'appelles  
C'est le moment d'en avoir le cœur net  
Selon le rituel je m'avance  
Tu sais à force on perd confiance  
J'avais raison ta chambre est vide  
On verra bien demain  
Si proche je te sens  
Dis-moi seulement  
Pourquoi t'es parti  
  
Refrain:  
Pour un sourire aux anges  
J'ai grandi sans toi  
Trop longtemps je crois  
Pour un sourire aux anges  
Est-ce si beau là-bas  
Pour que tu n'me reviennes pas  
Pour un sourire aux anges  
  
Maman n'a jamais raconté  
Un semblant d'histoire ou de vrai  
Seulement que t'as fait ton choix  
Mais t'as choisi pour moi  
Je serais même prêt tu m'entends  
A faire les indiens tout le temps  
C'est la promesse d'un frère  
Et ça crois moi ça compte tellement  
Si proche je te sens  
Dis-moi seulement  
Pourquoi t'es parti  
  
au Refrain, x3

J'adore cette chanson et je trouve qu'elle colle parfaitement au chapitre !

RARs :

ornaluca : Tu vois j'ai été rapide ! J'ai une semaine d'avance ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus ! Ravie que mon fic te plaise autant ! Un énorme merci et pleines de kissous ! Zoo.

Micy : T'as pas attendu longtemps pour l'avoir ce chapitre !! Je suis ravie de savoir que tu ne vas pas me tuer ! C'est une bonne chose lol ! Un énorme merchi pour ton mot et plein de gros ziboux ! Zoo.

Zick : oui il est tout triste Harry et Dray aussi maintenant !! Mais ils vont se consoler mutuellement ! Euh non pas dans un lit ! Trop tôt encore ! Merci pour ton mot ! Bisous muchou ! Zoo.

Ariane : Ah bon! Tu trouve le chapitre quatre bon toi ? Mouais ! Pas convaincu ! Je suis ravie que mon fic te plaise autant ! Pour les chapitres je pense en écrire encore trois plus un épilogue ce qui fait donc quatre (_Super, tu sais compter ! --_) J'espère que ce chapitre t'as autant plut que le reste ;D ! Un grand merci et pleins de ziboux doux ! Zoo.

YunaFab : Et bien non tu ne te trompes pas en affirmant que Mélisse est la sœur de Dray ! Je dois avoir un problème avec les sœur car j'en colle à tout le monde !-- ça doit être du au fait que je suis fille unique ! Dray se mettre en colère contre Harry pour être enter dans son sanctuaire... Hum c'est ce que j'avais pensé au départ mais ça ne collait pas ! Mais il s'agit bien du Sanctuaire ! Lol ! La suite est arrivée vite je trouve ! Merci, tes messages me font très plaisirs ! Bigs kissous ! Zoo.

Drago Malefoy : Oh une review de l'illustre Dragon ! Lol ! Je suis ravie que cela te plaise ! Merci beaucoup ! Et un gros zibou ! Zoo.

fliflou : Mais pas du tout !Où vas-tu chercher tout ça ? (Regard innocent) Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que mon fic te plaise ! Merci et gros bisous ! Zoo.

crazysnape : Merchi beaucoup beaucoup ! Voilà suite en espérant qu'elle t'ai plut ! Bisous ! Zoo.

Saïna : Ohayou gozaimasu! Hajimemashite (_Elle essaye de se montrer aussi polie que sa gentille revieweuse !_ Tais-toi conscience !) Voilà un review comme je les aime ! Non pas menace !! Zoo être gentille ! Zoo a une semaine d'avance ! Alors pas menace ! Mais si on va s'entendre ! Je ne suis pas une retardataire seulement une fille consciencieuse (_Hum hum !_ Qu'est ce qui t'arrives conscience ? Tu t'étouffe ?) Oui tu es très convaincante ! (Elle a surtout peur pour ses doigts ! _Je t'ai dit de te taire !_) Merci d'aimé mon histoire ! Pour Harry pas dans ce fic mais dans sa suite tu verras ! ;) Bien sûr qu'elle est forte Zoé vu que c'est moi qui l'ai créé ! (Non je ne suis pas nombriliste ! ;p) Mon fic te fait penser à Furuba ? Pourquoi ? Moi d'accord avec toi il n'y personne d'autre que Draco pour mon Ryry ! Non je ne suis pas fâchée avec les terminaisons en -er/-é, mais avec l'orth en général ! Pourtant je fais de gros efforts ! Et ouais je fais du japonais et je suis ravie ! Mais j'ai du mal avec les Hiragna et là on commence-les... zut je ne sais plus comment ça s'appelle ! Pour mon UA je vais sûrement l'écrire mais pas tout de suite surtout si je projette de faire une suite à celle-ci ! Arigatou gozaimasu ! Et pleins de kissous muchou ! Zoo !

Skaï Blue : Tu sais que tu m'as fait très peur !? J'étais très inquiète de ne plus te voir reviewer ! Et puis tes délires me manquaient ! Alors comme ça Jessy est amoureux ! Le pauvre ! C'est dur ! J'espère que ça vas mieux maintenant ! Je me suis écroulé de rire en lisant ton mot ! Hilarant !! Merci beaucoup ! Et pleins de gros baisés bavoux ! Zoo.

Dragon Bleu : Des photos de Drac dans le grenier de Zoé ? Mais ils sont chez Drac ! Mon dieu je n'ai pas été assez précise ! Donc je corrige le mal entendu c'est dans le grenier de Draco que Harry est allé se réfugier ! Merci pour ton message en espérant que tu me pardonne cette erreur grossière ! Pleins de kissous ! Zoo.

Hermylove : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plut !

Noa Black : T'inquiète l'écriture c'est une drogue pour moi ! Je prends un plaisir infini à écrire cette histoire et je suis ravie de voir que tu l'aimes toujours autant ! Un énorme merci et pleins de gros poutoux bavoux ! Zoo.

Oxaline : Mouais je suis toujours pas convaincu ! La réaction de Harry au réveil ! Un moment important ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, il n'aurait pas fallut qu'il réagisse différemment ! La tirade de Dray ! Je l'adorre ! Tu trouves que c'est bien écris ! J'adore se genre de compliment ! MERCHI !! Oui je sais, je t'ai oublié la dernière fois ! Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé ! Je m'en suis rendu compte juste après avoir udapté mon chapitre ! j'étais honteuse ! Je suis désolé ! Je promets que ça ne se renouvellera plus ! En plus je suis tombé sûr une fan de Kyo !! Lol ! Encor merci ! J'adore tes messages ! Pleins de gros poutoux doux ! Zoo.

gaelle griffondor : Merci beaucoup ! t'inquiètes je continu ! Kissoux muchous ! Zoo.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! ça réchauffe mon petit cœur !!

Zoo.


	7. Note de l'auteur

Ceci est un message pour vous dire que j'arrête**TEMPORAIREMENT** ce fic.

Je ne suis plus dedans et n'arrive pas à écrire les nouveaux chapitres.

Logiquement il ne me reste que quatre chapitres à écrit dont le prologue et je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Mais je ne veux pas en venir à détester mon histoire sous prétexte que je suis en retard et bâcler mes chapitres en les faisant sans amour.

Je suis désolé ! Mais je vous promets que vous aurez la suite quoi qu'il arrive. De plus je prévois une suite à cette histoire vous voyez donc que je ne l'abandonnerais pas.

À bientôt j'espère.

Zoo.


	8. Mes racines et mes ailes

Note de moâ :

Zoo is come back ! Et oui je reprends cette fic! Vu qu'il ne reste que deux chapitre à écrire cela aurait été dommage de l'abandonner !

Ce chapitre est composé essentiellement de Flash Back, il n'y aura pour ainsi dire que ça. Bon dac à la fin il y a un début de HPDM ! Les flashs se découpent entre eux par mes habituelles barres de ff!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Mes racines et mes ailes (Kyo) :

_Draco s'approcha du brun. Celui-ci n'eu aucune réaction. _

_Quand il fut arrivé à la hauteur de Potter, Malfoy pu voir le cliché qu'il tenait à la main. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Il s'agissait de la dernière photo que sa mère avait faite de lui avec sa sœur. La dernière avant qu'elle ne… Non, il ne voulait pas y penser. _

_Pourtant des images lui revenaient. _

_Des rires, des éclats de voix. Sa sœur, sa mère. Mélisse. Sa grande sœur. Son ange._

_Il repartait dans le passé. Il revivait la partie la plus heureuse de sa vie. Oui, il revoyait sa sœur._

Flash Back :

Le parc du manoir s'étendait à perte de vue. Un ruisseau coulait doucement. Dans les grands arbres une multitude d'oiseaux chantaient. Rien de l'endroit n'aurait pu laisser supposer que la demeure appartenait à une famille de Mangemort tellement l'endroit respirait le calme et le repos. Le bâtiment était imposent mais délicat. Ses arcs boutant, ses vitraux aux couleurs vives, ses sculptures fines en faisaient un monument d'art gotique. C'était un édifice lumineux. Non rien. Surtout pas le petit ange qui reposait sous le saule pleureur avec dans ses bras serrés un petit ourson en peluche.

Une petite-fille se rapprocha de l'enfant endormie sur la pointe des pieds. Elle le regarda quelque instant avec adoration. Puis elle se pencha sur lui et déposa un baisé sur l'une de ses joues rondes. Les paupières du garçon papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrirent complètement laissant ainsi voir de magnifiques prunelles acier.

De ses beaux yeux il regarda l'enfant qui venait de le réveiller si gentiment. Il reconnut sa sœur.

Elle était belle Mélisse avec sa robe vert pomme qui dansait doucement autour d'elle, emporté par la douce brise du vent. Ses yeux pétillant étaient plongés dans les siens. Sa petite bouche rosée était étirée un fin sourire. Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aidé à se relever. Draco saisit de suite cette main tendue et se redressa sur ses petites jambes serrant toujours dans ses bras son nounours.

« Désoler petit dragon je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

_-_ Z'est pas grave ! Et piz z'est l'heure du goûté ! »

Sa grande sœur éclata de rire et se lit à courir sa main tenant toujours celle de son petit frère.

Ils arrivèrent en riant dans l'immense cuisine du manoir. Immédiatement les elfes les entourèrent pour leur demander ce qu'ils désiraient.

« Moi je voudrais un grand chocolat chaux avec de la crème s'il vous plait, demanda poliment la petite fille.

_-_ Je veux pleins de gâteau au zocolat et un grand verre de lait ! Vite ! »

Le petit garçon avait parlé avec hauteur. Mélisse le regarda les yeux exorbités.

« Draco ! Sois plus poli que ça !

_-_ Mais ze zont que des ezclavez ! Père dit qu'il faut pas lez traiter bien !

_-_ Tu aimerais que l'on te traite ainsi ? Le ton sévère surpris l'enfant. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que ça sœur lui parle ainsi.

_-_ N..n…non, répondit-il d'une petite voix tremblante.

_-_ Alors excuse-toi. Le ton était catégorique. »

Draco s'excusa alors, bégayant de sa petite voix.

Sa sœur lui fit son plus beau sourire. Elle lui expliqua ensuite que toutes les créatures vivantes avaient le droits à la même attention. Et le petit Dragon l'écouta parce qu'il savait que sa sœur ne mentait jamais.

La journée se fini par un magnifique couché de soleil. Draco le regarda, blottit dans l'étreinte fragile de sa mère et sa sœur.

* * *

On était en hiver, la neige était tombé et recouvrait d'une épaisse couche cotonneuse le jardin. Draco, emmitouflé dans des couches de vêtements tel un énorme manteau et une immense écharpe verte, admirait avec toute l'insouciance et l'innocence d'un petit garçon de quatre ans. Il se mit à sourire comme un fou sous le regard attendrit de sa mère, laissant derrière lui une grande traînée dans la neige épaisse.

Alors qu'il confectionnait de ses petites mains, protégées par de chauds gants en peau de dragon, le corps d'un bonhomme de neige, il reçut en pleine figure une belle et grosse boulle de neige. Tout sonné il se retourna vers celui qui avait osé lui envoyé une boulle de neige. Mélisse se tenait là, à deux pas, vêtu d'un chaud manteau et de cache oreille noir. Elle riait comme une folle.

Draco était outré et se chargea de punir sa sœur. C'est ainsi que la bataille de neige commença. Elle était virulente. Narcissa regardait ses deux enfants avec adoration.

Puis Mélisse s'avoua vaincu, juste pour rendre son frère heureux. Celui-ci abordait un sourire de pur triomphe.

La petite-fille le regarda avec religion.

* * *

Draco avait cinq ans. Il tenait dans ses bras un petit être qui semblait être le corps inerte d'une toute petite-fille, plus petite encore que la main du petit garçon, portant dans son dos deux ailles de papillons.

Son bras formait un angle inquiétant et sa tête ne semblait ne plus être retenue par son cou. Sa peau était pâle, ses cheveux noirs s'étalaient sur la paume de la main de Draco. On aurait dit une enfant de cinq ans miniaturisés. C'était une fée. Son père l'avait tué. Tué en lui disant que ce n'était pas une créature digne d'un Malfoy.

Une goutte passa la barrière que formait les cils blonds et longs du petit Dragon et coula le long de sa joue pâle.

Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi son papa et Mélisse disaient des choses différentes ? Et pourquoi son papa n'aimait pas Mélisse ?

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il n'aimait pas voir le regard de son père posé avec haine sur sa sœur, il n'aimait pas quand son père se fâchait la tapait, il n'aimait pas voir se petit corps aussi souple que de la patte à modelé giser dans ses mains.

Il n'aimait pas la mort.

Une autre larme coula, Mélisse surgis. Elle avait l'air inquiète. Draco tourna sa petite bouille toute triste vers elle et éclata en sanglots.

La petite-fille eut l'air perdu. Elle serra fort son petit frère dans ses bras, lui murmurant à l'oreille des paroles réconfortante. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment puis la blonde prit délicatement la fée dans l'une de ses mains et l'une des menottes de son frère dans l'autre et se dirigea vers le jardin.

Ils creusèrent un petit trou juste sous le saule pleureur et le tapire d'herbe et de mousse. Draco y déposa délicatement le corps sans vie et déjà froid de son ancienne amie. Mélisse se chargea de la recouvrire de terre.

Draco essuya ses joues humides de ses larmes salées, lutant pour que d'autres ne jaillissent pas de ses grands yeux gris.

Mélisse retourna à ses côtés et lui saisit la main qu'elle serra fort dans la sienne alors que tous deux fixaient la petite tombe.

Les jours durs commençaient.

* * *

On était dans le grand salon de la demeure Malfoy. Un feu immense brûlait dans la grande cheminée que possédait la pièce. La lumière que projetait celui-ci formait des ombres gigantesques et spectrales. Il était très tard. Dehors le ciel était noir et la lune brillait.

Ce soir là Lucius avait trop bu. Mélisse se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, recroquevillé sur elle-même. De larges marques rouges s'étalaient sur ses bras nus. Elle portait aussi au visage une entaille béante qui laissait échapper un flot de sang important, tachant sa jolie robe.

Narcissa se tenait plus loin, pleurant doucement et sans bruit, ne sachant que faire.

La petite-fille tremblait. Elle savait que son père ne l'aimait pas. Elle était l'aîné sans être un garçon, partageait les idées libérales de sa mère et les apprenait à Draco.

Quand il buvait cela ce passait toujours ainsi. Sa mère essayait de le raisonner mais il n'entendait rien et se mettait à la frapper à son tour.

Ce soir là il était spécialement en colère parce qu'il avait surpris Draco parlé aimablement à un elf. Il avait demandé au petit garçon qui lui avait permit de s'adresser ainsi à une telle créature. Innocemment et avec peur le blond avait répondu que sa sœur lui avait dit que tout les êtres vivants étaient égaux. Cela avait mit Lucius dans une colère noire.

Il passait alors ses nerfs sur cette enfant qu'il haïssait, ressemblant trop à sa mère, un être faible et bien trop aimante.

Il frappait plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais frappé. Y allant avec les pieds et les mains. Le pauvre petit corps était secoué par les sanglots que poussait la petite-fille.

Elle avait sûrement plusieurs côtes brisées, ainsi qu'un poumon perforé. Toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait se lisait sur son petit visage blême aux traits tordu.

Draco était paralysé. Il se tenait derrière la porte de la pièce, réveillé par le bruit qu'avait fait son père en cassant une des bouteilles de whisky pur feu.

Ce qu'il voyait torturait son cœur. Sa sœur saignait, elle avait mal. Ses yeux étaient tout embués de larmes, sa petite bouche se tordait à chaque nouveaux coups. Il ne comprenait pas.

Puis quelque chose se passa. Son père donna un nouveau coup de pied à sa sœur. Celle-ci étouffa un cri puis son visage se figea, sa respiration s'arrêta, ses yeux regardèrent dans le vague. Elle resta ainsi un moment alors que son corps recevait une pluie de coups violents. Enfin sa tête retomba sur son torse, comme détaché de son cou. Elle ne fit plus un geste. Ses bras pendaient le long de son corps.

Il y eu un lourd silence que seul la respiration haletante de Lucius brisait.

Narcissa cria enfin, se jetant sur sa fille. Elle la serra fort dans ses bras, hurlant. Le corps de la fillette était comme celui d'une marionnette dans les membres n'étaient plus rattachés à des fils.

Draco était resté sur le pas de la porte, le visage apeuré.

Pourquoi Mélisse ne bougeait t'elle pas ?

Pourquoi son corps ressemblait-il à celui de la fée une fois que son père l'ai tué ?

Il s'avança vers sa mère, qui pleurait dans la chevelure de son enfant, tel un automate, le regard perdu. Il arriva aux côtés du couple et saisie dans sa petite main un pan de la robe de sa sœur. Il la secoua. Rien n'y fit. Sa sœur ne se réveillait pas. Elle restait inerte dans les bras de sa mère. Alors sans qu'il ne sache comment, les larmes envahir ses yeux, inondant ses joues. Il enfouit sa tête dans le vêtement de sa grande sœur et se mis à pleurer comme il n'avait jamais pleuré, ne sachant pas que cela allait être la dernière fois avant bien longtemps.

Mélisse était morte, elle n'avait que huit ans. Draco lui avait alors six ans.

* * *

Draco était paralysé. Il revoyait toutes ses parties de sa vie qu'il aurait voulu oublier. La mort de sa sœur, la mort de sa mère.

Son cœur lui faisait mal, sa respiration était difficile.

Il ne lui restait que ça. Il n'y avait que ça qui le tenait en vie. La vengeance. La vengeance contre et son père e-t son « maître ». Cette vengeance qui lui brûlait le cœur et le sang. Cette vengeance qu'attisait toujours un peu plus ce père qu'il haïssait et ce maître qu'il honnissait.

C'était pour elle qu'il avait tous fait pour être le meilleur. C'était pour elle qu'il était devenu le bras droit de Voldemort. Pour elle qu'il supportait les « petits Dragon » de celui-ci.

Cette vengeance que Potter voulait détruire.

Il ne le permettrait pas. Il ne pouvait pas le permettre. C'était trop important pour lui. Il avait basé sa vie dessus. Il ne pouvait pas perdre et sa vengeance et la seule personne qui, après Mélisse, lui avait donné envie de vivre. Cela ne se pouvait pas.

Il avait fermé ses poings. Son regard était posé dans le vide. D'un coup une larme se détacha de ses longs cils. La première depuis longtemps. La première depuis dix-sept ans. La première depuis la mort de sa sœur.

Celle-ci atterrit sur le cou nu de Harry, le sortant de sa torpeur. Il se retourna alors lentement pour se retrouver au pied d'un Draco Malfoy au regard perdu et au visage emprunt de douleur et de peine.

Il savait ce que le blond vivait. Il savait la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Il se releva alors et le prit dans ses bras comme l'aurait fait Mélisse et lui caressa doucement le dos de façon circulaire.

« Je sais qu'elle te manque, c'est comme s'il y avait un grand vide que tu n'arrivais pas à combler. Je ressens la même chose. Je voulais mourir tant cela faisait mal, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu alors je vivrais et je me battrais. Je me battrais pour elle, pour mes amis, pour tous les morts, pour ceux qui gardent espoir malgré tout et pour toi et ta sœur. Sans toi j'aurais plongé Draco et je t'en remercie. J'ai encore besoin de toi. Il ne faut pas que tu me laisse. Si tu pars, je n'aurais pas la force de faire ce que je dois. Tu as tenu toutes ces années, il ne faut pas que tu lâche. Pas maintenant, pas si près du but. Elle a confiance en toi, elle te surveille. Tu dois continuer ton combat pour elle, comme moi je le verrais pour Zoé. »

La voix d'Harry était étouffée par les sanglots qui bloquaient sa gorge. Draco s'était serré contre lui et pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes. À travers ses pleurs il murmura doucement un remerciement.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, se soutenant l'un l'autre. Puis Harry se détacha un peu de l'étreinte du blond et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de celui-ci.

Comme au ralentit leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leur souffles et leurs nez se frôlèrent puis leurs lèvres se collèrent.

Ce n'était pas encore un véritable baisé d'amour, il y avait encore trop de chose qui pesait sur leurs cœurs mais cela n'en était pas loin malgré tout.

* * *

À suivre…

Voilà donc mon chapitre de retour ! J'espère que cela vous a plus ! Mois je suis mitigée mais bon ! La suite la semaine prochaine en toute logique !

**IMPORTANT **: J'envisage de faire une suite qui parlera de l'avancé de leur relation amoureuse. Je ne la ferais que si cela vous intéresse car j'ai un bon nombre de fics en cour. C'est ma faute mais bon. --° Alors je lance un sondage. Voulez-vous une suite ou non ?

Merci à tous ceux qui on suivit cette fic et qui la suive encore malgré son arrêt momentané. Merci pour vos gentils mots ! C'est cela qui m'a poussé à la reprendre si vite :D

UN ENORME MERCI GENERAL QUI VIENT DU FOND DE MON CŒUR !

Un petit commentaire ?

Zoo.


End file.
